When Dreams Become A Reality
by Skilverlight
Summary: First Yaoi fic. Sasuke has had wet dreams and all on a certain blonde haired shinobi we all know. But what happens when maybe, these dreams become a reality? [Unbeta'd]
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for checking out my first Sasu/Naru story. Honestly the only story i've ever written and rated M was my "All Hell is Beginning to Break Loose" story and that's only because of Language, Alcohol, Getting High, Lecherousness, and Streaking. It's a really funny story though so if you want check it out. Anyway please read and review, i'd really like to know what everyone thinks of my first shot at Yaoi/Shounen ai/SasuNaru -ness.**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy_

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: Lime/ Clock Destruction **(You'll never beleive but when I was typing this, it acciddentaly came out cock destruction, lol.)**_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_**Let the story begin!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Sasuke... Sasuke...,"his name was called.

He slipped into the world of the living from his light sleep. There beside him, he looked, stood a very hot, naked, and extremely aroused blond.

"Sasuke...,"the blonds voice cooed.

His voice only caused the raven to become aroused as well. He sat up, pulling Naruto by the hand onto the bed, kissing him passionately. The Kyuubi holder slipped his tongue through his own lips and gently slid it over Sasuke's. This caused the raven to moan, giving Naruto access into his moist caverns. He traced every detail from tongue to teeth, after-word getting into a battle of dominance with the ravens own organ. The Kyuubi holder allowed Sasuke to dominate since he had already once explored the others mouth.

Their hands began to fervently explore the others' body, one trying to please the other. Both of them moaning at the others touch. They retreated their mouths from the other, oxygen in desperate need and only a strand of saliva remaining from the heated kiss. Naruto smiled slyly and pulled the blankets from the others also naked body. His head slid down until the raven felt warm air blown onto his shaft. Sasuke moaned out at the feeling when suddenly...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

-CRASH!!!-

"Damn It!"

Sasuke sighed as he felt the wetness of his blankets, ripping them off to look at his growing problem. He had been thoroughly turned on by the dream and none to happy about having it. Well he was, just the problem of his stupid alarm clock and wet blankets and sheets. He'd had a crush on the blond ever since he returned from being with Orochimaru. When the crush first hit him, he couldn't believe, in denial of himself. Then after being around Naruto almost all the time, he found the crush growing.

Now when you get erections and it's over a certain blond kitsune, you know you've got it bad. Sasuke had it bad alright, so bad that every night, every time he took a short nap or daydreamed, it was about Naruto. Now he wasn't about to just go and admit this. No he was the great Uchiha Sasuke who had his pride get in the way of almost everything. Almost, not quite when he was at home, but pretty much everywhere else it was there, and it stuck. Sasuke got up and went to take a shower and fix his small problem.

When he was done, retreating into his bedroom to dress, he chose his normal everyday outfit. Then took his blankets and sheets to wash them. So far, his day wasn't going very well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mess of bedraggled golden blond hair was all that could be seen from underneath the covers. Naruto's hands were the next things to come out from underneath the covers as he stretched and yawned loudly. He slept well and even woke up before his alarm clock could ring. Getting up to greet the day, he scratched his blue pajama shirt covered stomach as he yawned and stretched again. Naruto had long stopped sleeping with his favorite sleeping cap on. He wouldn't be able to contain it in his now a few inches above shoulder length hair.

Naruto smiled and did his morning ritual after turning off his alarm. It felt good to wake up on your own. No meaningless crash of an alarm breaking. The blond decided to train today, of course after he saw Sakura for whatever she wanted him for. He looked at his clock while waiting for his ramen he recently started making to finish. It was about 10:30AM.

Sakura had asked him to come over around 11:30AM to 12:00PM. He was taken out of thought by the thought of his ramen, splitting his chopsticks when he was sure it was finished. Slurping that up quickly, Naruto took a drink of milk that actually was brand new, not old. He kept that in check now too and made sure nothing was stale, moldy, etc. That's not all that changed. For the most part, every one in his team had changed somehow.

Sakura, albeit strong and Naruto still calling her "monstrously strong", didn't hit him for it. Actually she just kinda glared then sighed, breaking into a smile most the time. That's only if she's not in a bad mood at the moment. She no longer chased after Sasuke and her hair remained a short length as her green eyes darkened a bit. She was shorter than Naruto now, them being 17 and all. Sasuke was still taller than Naruto by a few inches, while over Sakura was a few feet.

His hair hung around a little under his shoulders and no longer held the look of a chickens behind. His outfit hadn't altered too much but still a bit different from what he wore before. Normally his shorts were either beige or black and a little past his knees. His shirt didn't come up and cover his neck but went with a regular t-shirt style. Still blue and held the Uchiha crest on his back. Naruto, was still hyper and loud alot but if need be, he was actually really calm and quiet.

His ice-crystal color eyes earned a bit of a maroon tint, turning his eyes a bit of an indigo color. The markings on his face had darkened just a little as he aged and his choice in clothing was a bit different now. Naruto mostly wore blue, knee length shorts and and orange-red and black t-shirts shirts. Every once in awhile he'd wear lots of bright orange and black but still preferred the darkened orange color. Naruto sighed after dressing and walking towards the door. Walking out, he locked it and decided to walk around town for a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned from her lack of sleep. Something had been bugging her lately about Naruto's behavior plus she had worked late at the hospital. It was now 11:25.

"Naruto should be here within the next half hour,"she mumbled to herself.

She sat there a few minutes before deciding to get up and get some lemonade for herself and another for when Naruto showed up. Just as she came back in with the drinks, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, it was exactly 11:30. Setting the tray of drinks on the table, she walked over and opened the door just as the person on the other side was about to knock again. Naruto's face showed surprise at first and then it contorted into an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. Sakura smiled at his goofy habit.

"Morning, Sakura-chan,"he said gleefully.

"Come in Naruto,"Sakura stood to the side, allowing Naruto in.

He walked in and Sakura closed the door as the blond walked over to sit on the couch.

"What'd you wanna see me for Sakura-chan,"he asked curiously as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"It's about your behavior,"she said looking at anything but Naruto's eyes.

The blonds eyes held slight confusion at her response,"My behavior?Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong it's just... You've been acting weird lately. Especially around Sasuke-kun,"Sakura finally looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I have? I never noticed."

"Of course you haven't. It's not much but a woman has her intuition and notices things like this."

Naruto sat there awkwardly silent for a moment looking down at his hands then looked at Sakura. She motioned to the drinks on the table and he took one and gulped some of the lemonade down.

"Oh... What do you think is wrong,"Naruto asked slowly before looking up from his drink and to Sakura once again.

"Naruto... I think... I think you have a crush on Sasuke-kun,"Sakura sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thank you for reading this! I hope it was good. It was short I know but I'll start typing more into the upcoming chapters if you think I should continue. This was to just get me started. Well PLEASE review!!! Oh and a warning. I normally put Japanese into my stories so to tell you now. I always put a translation thing down in the bottom if need be. I do not repeatedly put the same words i've translated in a previous chapter down at the bottom and so, you'll need to remember them yourself.**_

Japanese Translation:

_Naruto: Pretty much a fish cake that's eaten with ramen._

_Sasuke: The name of a legendary ninja._

_Sakura: Cherry Blossom_

_**That's it! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back with the next chapter and must I say I'm impressed with the amount of reviews I got in only a few days. Normally I only get three to five reviews at the most and thats during a period of normally a week. Another thing that surprised me was the fact that all the reviews were signed! Normally at least two of the reviewers are anonymous. Thank you all so much for reviewing.**_

Review Replies:

vixenia - **_Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. :-)_**

kingdomhearts222 - **_-Laughs at review- I love your reaction to the story. Thank you for reviewing!_**

Hyuuga Hinata-chan - **_I'm glad you like, thanks for reviewing._**

Ryou-la-lune - **_Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing!_**

Fujii-Kun - **_Thank you for reviewing. I took you advice to heart. If that would make the stories I write easier to read, I'll do it. -Smiles- Glad you like the story!_**

YaoiWriter2500 -**_ I'm sure hoping myself that this turns out good, glad you like. Thanks fore reviewing!_**

Snirp - **_Glad you like! So keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters cause I myself have no idea how this is gonna go. Just started writing it from a spur of the moment. I plan on continuing it until it's finished though! Thanks for reviewing! Oh and I fixed the period problem._**

sabaku-no-dark-neko-chan - **_Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!_**

_**And that's it for review replies.**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy_

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: Nothing Much_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. Only the ideas for my story and the picture I drew of Uchiha Itachi on my bedroom wall._

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_**Now onto the story.**_

Recap

"I have? I never noticed."

"Of course you haven't. It's not much but a woman has her intuition and notices things like this."

Naruto sat there awkwardly silent for a moment looking down at his hands then looked at Sakura. She motioned to the drinks on the table and he took one and gulped some of the lemonade down.

"Oh... What do you think is wrong,"Naruto asked slowly before looking up from his drink and to Sakura once again.

"Naruto... I think... I think you have a crush on Sasuke-kun,"Sakura sighed.

Chapter 2

The conversation from earlier echoed in Naruto's mind. Was it really possible he had a crush on Sasuke without even realizing it? Maybe it was what he passed off as rivalry and friendship. Deciding to try and forget the subject right now, he went to the place where Kakashi had taken them for their test as Genin. Training was what he needed and wanted to do right now and so he did it.

------------------------------------------

An hour passed and Naruto felt much calmer. He sighed as a drip of sweat trickled down his nose and onto his lips. He wiped it away and licked his lips after words. This happened to be a habit he attained from training all the time. Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment before sensing another's chakra. Looking to the right, where the feeling was coming from, stood Sasuke.

He gulped,'Uh oh. I seriously don't need him around when I'm so confused about what Sakura-chan said.'

Naruto looked away as soon as his eyes made contact with Sasuke's.

_**(A/N: I just realized something. People say that using the words "Onyx eyes" is very common in fanfics. Well, just now was the first time I ever wrote it. Weird... BTTS)**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously,'What's wrong with the dobe?'

The two stood there in an awkward silence before Sasuke started walking towards Naruto. Stopping about five feet away, he kept his impassive look.

"Lets spar,"Sasuke realized himself saying this.

"Why?"

'Naruto questioning a spar against me. Somethings up,"We're both here, so why not?"

Naruto didn't have a comeback for this one,"Fine."

And so they sparred for about an hour or so. During this, every time Sasuke managed to touch Naruto even slightly, Naruto blushed. His mind was running along the thoughts of, 'Thank god we're sparring. I dunno what I'd do if he saw me blush.' And so on.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The spar we had lasted about a good hour but Naruto seemed distracted. I wonder what was going through his head. Obviously more important than the fight. Maybe hen he went to see Sakura this morning she told him something. That's the only explanation. Well right now, we're both laying on the grass, head to head, and Naruto missing his shirt. We're both panting, trying to catch our breath. Then I hear Naruto get up and move.

"I have to go,"he says and walks away.

He didn't look at me. Maybe he's realized what I feel for and he's disgusted. No, I doubt it. I've never it show through. Not even when we're alone. I'll figure out how he feels. Depending on that, I'll decide whether to tell him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Naruto's POV**_

I made sure to get away from Sasuke as fast as I possibly could. I could feel the heat from my face extremely well. Probably trying to alert me that I'm as red as a tomato. Red ones, not green. After a few moments my face returned to a normal color and that's when I realized that I'd forgotten my shirt. Problem was, I was almost home and I desperately needed a shower and didn't feel like going back for it. I decided to leave it, I mean come on. Who was going to take my shirt? I highly doubt Sasuke would. But then again, he is a neat freak in my opinion so he probably can't stand the fact of it being dirty. That would be funny to see. Sasuke freaking out because my shirts dirtier than the dirt on the ground.

_**(A/N: I had the most funny mental picture of Sasuke when I thought of it. His face was all like 00 OMG it's Dirty! And I laughed quite hard. I dunno if you'll find it as funny though unless you can just picture it. Anyway, BTTS.)**_

So I decided to just see if it was there in the morning. Proceeding up the stairs and to the level of my apartment. I wonder what Sasuke would do if he saw how dirty my house is? Oh well. A shower sounds nice then I'll go lay down on my bed, get comfy, relax, and figure out if I truly did have a crush on the bastard or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's POV**_

I'm worried about Naruto. After all he is like a brother to me. His face was indescribable when I told him. Maybe I should've waited for a better time. Better yet, I think I'll go see how he's doing since this morning. Getting up from the couch, I walked towards the door, put my shoes on, and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura arrived at Naruto's front door and knocked. A "Come in!" was heard through the door and so Sakura opened the door and closed it behind herself. She took off her shoes and walked towards the room she suspected Naruto to be in. She was right, there he was laying on his bed.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Sakura decided to get playful.

"Oh no! The worlds going to end! Naruto's thinking!"

Naruto smiled,"Isn't that like the Apocalypse, Ragnarök, Doom's day?"

Sakura blinked in surprise,"How'd you know?"

"I get bored once in awhile and I read."

"Wow. I thought the only thing you could read was Jutsu Scrolls."

"Nope! I'm not that dumb."

"Sure could fool me,"another voice that hadn't been there before said.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dobe, you left you shirt at the training grounds,"Sasuke said ignoring Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. But that was almost an hour and a half ago. You were there that long?"

"No. I left it there, figuring you'd go and get it but went back and got it after I saw it was still there. Then I brought it here."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Catch,"Sasuke said and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto caught it, but when he looked back up, Sasuke was gone.

"Hmm. I wonder why he did this? Oh well," Naruto said then sniffed the shirt to check something.

"What are you doing, Naruto,"Sakura asked disturbed Naruto was smelling his shirt.

"Oh my god! I was right! Sasuke did take it home and wash it!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and was kinda surprised herself that Sasuke did something like that.

"Well I was just checking on you, I'm going to go home now. Bye Naruto."

"See ya, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura left the room and left Naruto's house. This is when something registered in Naruto's mind.

"Wait! How'd Sasuke know where I live?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I've never seen any house messier than Naruto's. But then again, it fits him perfectly. I lied to him, so he wouldn't know that I did take it home the first time and washed it with the rest of my laundry. Luckily it didn't turn anything a different color with how dirty it was. It was so thick with sweat when I brought it home with me I thought it wouldn't come clean. It did amazingly though.

I wonder why Sakura was over there when I went. I wonder what they were talking about. I caught part of it. Something about Naruto reading, Sakura saying something about jutsu scrolls and the last statement from Naruto. I sighed then decided to get ready for bed. After all, it was pretty late.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto got up, pulled on some clothes and went to get some ramen at ichiraku's. His hunger was long forgotten until his stomach reminded him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived there, he sat down on one of the stools. His order was taken and in a few five minutes his food arrived. Naruto yelled out his thanks and happily ate the ramen in a short amount of time. By the time Naruto was done with his dinner he had eaten about twelve big bowls of ramen. He paid and went back home. But when he arrived something was wrong. Walking quickly up the stairs he stood in shock in his doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of the Chapter!Thanks for reading.**_

**_I just realized the strangest thing... When looking for NaruxSasu/SasuxNaru stories to read I look for high school fics and such. But when I write a story, I can't stand the fact if I write it in a present time situation. It's gotta be based in its original format. Strange, right? Maybe I'll try to write a high school fic. Mind you, I'm in high school, but I've never been to an actual high school for classes. Oh the glory of the Internet, for that is how I go to school... Lol. Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to change point of views so much. It's just... well when I run out of idea at the current moment I switch POV so that I can type more and get more ideas. Keep it flowing ya know. So thats a form of breaking a writers block which works well with me but ticks off readers sometimes. I've done this in my other stories. Hopefully it won't happen again for awhile cause ideas are flowing through my mind. Anyway, here's the review replies. I'm quite impressed I got five on the first night it was up.**_

Snirp - **_I liked your review. I was hoping someone other than myself could imagine something of the sort. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I started writing this chapter from spur of the moment. Enjoy!_**

YaoiWriter2500 - **_Lol, funny thing. When you said the OCD thing. It reminded me that I have OCD! XD! I've already explained why there was so many POV's. But I'm glad you liked the chapter otherwise. Thanks for reviewing!_**

sasunaru is better than cake - **_Lol, I love your nickname. And here's the next chapter. I'm glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!_**

kingdomhearts222 - **_Thanks for trying to inform on how high school is. That was thoughtful of you. I've also got an idea from my friends. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing. _**

pUppetEEr-NiNja - **_I'm glad you think this is interesting. Thank you for reviewing!_**

Ashchethum - **_Lol, I read allot too. So there's no worries. And I'll think about writing a high school fic AFTER I've completed this one. I've already got too many stories going at once. But I'm glad you like my story so here's the update! Thanks for reviewing, Enjoy!_**

Shadow Kitsune67 - **_Lol, nice review which I must thank you for. Here's the update so Enjoy!_**

Hyuuga Hinata-chan - **_-Smiles- I'm glad you like this so much. Thanks for reviewing and Enjoy!_**

_**And that's it for review replies! Eight reviews! Again! I'm so proud of my story now!**_

_**This chapter has been edited.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

By the time Naruto was done with his dinner he had eaten about twelve big bowls of ramen. He paid and went back home. But when he arrived something was wrong. Walking quickly up the stairs he stood in shock in his doorway.

---------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto was currently sitting in the Hokage's office. She was going on about pressing charges and finding out exactly who did this. Tsunade had been confused when Naruto had first arrived, complaining about getting rest. Once she heard what had happened she was appalled that anyone that lived in Konoha would do this. She was even more furious that someone had done this to Naruto of all people. The person who countless times helped protecting the village.

_**(A/N: Don't get mad and flame me about this or anything... but i just kinda realized i never gave them a level. --; So I decided I'm going to make the Chuunins. It seems logical enough for me. Plus it gave me an idea.)**_

The person who helped to retrieve the current Hokage. Tsunade found this enough to press high charges against who ever did this to Naruto's apartment. That and the fact that she found him like a grandson to her. The blond shinobi who looked and acted so like her brother when he was younger. Finally it seemed to occur to Tsunade that Naruto seriously didn't want to talk about it. So she showed Naruto to a couch in the room and he gladly laid down on it and went to sleep. After all, it was after one in the morning.

--------------------------------------

_Flashback** (I bet you all were about ready to kill me when I didn't start where I left off. Lol)**_

_Naruto stood in his apartment doorway, the door completely ripped off its hinges. He flipped the light switch on to find it wouldn't come on. Looking at the light bulbs with the very little light coming in through the doorway, found they had been broken. Naruto left is scandals on, making sure to still watch out carefully. Walking further in, he found his shoes were sticking to the ground, realizing a sticky, unidentifiable liquid was on the ground. He eventually made it into the kitchen to find that everything in there had been destroyed, the only light from the fridge shining dully but seemingly bright._

_The items within the fridge were strewn across the floor, liquids released from the containers and so on. Remembering his bedroom and bathroom, he quickly ran into them, the bathroom was horrible. The toilet bowl, sink, and side of the bathtub had been shattered to pieces. Toilet paper strewn across the room, hanging over the shower curtain rod and blasts of water coming out of he sink, soaking Naruto. From there he went into his bedroom to find this was one of the worst off rooms. The sheets and pillows were ripped and cut to pieces._

_The mattress had been pulled apart, springs littering the room along with the fabric. His dresser had been pulled apart and clothing laying in heaps on the floor. The windows broken and so on. Naruto left the bedroom and looked at the living room where the couch had suffered a horrible fate similar to the mattress. He sighed in defeat, knowing how and why the people had gotten away with this. No one liked him, no one cared._

_And so his apartment went under attack and he wouldn't be surprised if anyone in the apartments had plotted this. Walking out of his or what was his apartment, he walked to the Hokage's office._

_End Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto woke up in the morning to find the Hokage sitting in her chair, talking to Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kakashi was first to notice him awake.

"Well good morning," his one visible eye smiling for his unseen mouth.

Tsunade looked over to see Naruto yawning and stretching, smiling at him,"Sleep well, brat?"

Naruto finished his stretch and looked over to Tsunade," Yeah, I'm feeling better than last night."

"Alright then. Once you change into a pair of decent clothes, you can help find out who trashed you apartment."

Naruto sighed," My clothes were ripped up as well."

"You can wear a pair of my clothes, dobe,"a voice that again wasn't there before appeared.

"Yeah and then I will take you shopping,"said another voice that was there before.

Naruto looked over to the doorway to see Sasuke holding a pair of clothes and Sakura with her purse.

"Thanks guys,"he said and caught the clothing Sasuke had thrown.

-------------------------------------

Naruto changed into the clothing and blushed realizing the shirt had the Uchiha fan on it. This was going to be embarrassing. The shirt and shorts were big on his body, but managed to keep them up. Naruto walked back out to the group, Naruto looking goofy in Sasuke's clothing.

"See ya later Naruto,"Tsunade waved as Sakura dragged Naruto out the door and Sasuke following behind.

-------------------------------------

The entire time they were walking, Naruto felt a set of eyes watching him. Well not exactly him. More like his ass. But whenever he looked back behind him, all he found was Sasuke who was staring off to the side. He sighed as Sakura still held his wrist and dragged him into the first clothing store. He looked around thru the different clothing, finding a couple orange-red colored shirts he liked and a couple pairs of black jeans.

He showed Sakura and she agreed, also showing him a bright ocean blue t-shirt that matched Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled and she took it as a yeah. Then Sasuke walked up behind Naruto.

"Dobe. What about these?"

Naruto looked and saw Sasuke holding up a pair of jeans with spokes across the pockets and chains hanging down. Accompanied by a shirt that was a dark blue and had the Konoha symbol on the back.

"Those are awesome Sasuke,"Naruto said and jumped up and hugged Sasuke.

"Eh hem," it seems the store clerk walked over to them.

Naruto stopped hugging Sasuke and looked at the lady,"Yeah, what is it?"

"Keep your hands off of him you good for nothing demon brat. You have no right to touch the great Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes went serious, eyes slitting like Kyuubi's somewhat.

"Or what,"Sasuke was even slightly startled by the venom in Naruto's voice,"You'll kill me?"

"Precisely,"the clerk said and walked away,"And no public affection between two guys in my store."

Sasuke glared, telling Sakura to buy the stuff while he and Naruto waited outside. She took the clothing to th cashier, Sasuke taking Naruto outside and sitting down on a bench.

"What was that about dobe,"Sasuke asked.

"What about?"

"Your eyes. That tone of voice. You weren't acting like yourself."

Naruto looked down at the ground and quietly spoke,"Kyuubi."

Naruto felt ashamed of himself, Sasuke just looked at him,"Kyuubi took over or something?"

"Well sorta... As you've seen before, when my emotions go wild, Kyuubi takes over. When I'm mad mainly, Kyuubi doesn't necessarily take over but he watches."

This made sense to Sasuke. If Naruto dies then so does Kyuubi. Kyuubi doesn't want to die and so, watches over Naruto. Then something the clerk said dawned on Naruto and he blushed a bright red. Sasuke saw this and for a small moment smiled. He seemed to also know what had made Naruto blush.

The clerk had implied that he was gay and it embarrassed him. If only they had known Sasuke was gay. What would the clerk have said then? He could only wonder. About at this time, Sakura came out with the clothing in bags. Naruto had about five new outfits, the one Sasuke had chosen was obviously Naruto's favorite.

After that, Sakura had dragged Naruto to a few more stores, glad that none of the clerks in the others came up and harassed him. He was also glad Sakura didn't try to buy him anything pink. Naruto would rather be dead then caught wearing anything pink. Anyway, while they were out shopping, they walked past one store and Naruto saw a male kimono he liked. It was red with black and silver flames dancing around the bottom and ends of the sleeves. The obi was a dark blue color.

He had instantly walked over to the window it was displayed in and stared at it longingly. The clerk in the store had obviously known how little money he had cause the man had shown him the price tag. Quite expensive. Sasuke noticed this and walked in, the clerk had smiled and instantly shown him the exact same kimono Naruto had stared at. Sasuke payed and bought the exact one in which the clerk folded nicely into a box and wrapped it. Sasuke took it and walked out the store, seeing that the clerk walked to the window to see Naruto's reaction.

Sasuke smirked and handed the blond the box, Naruto looked at him in awe and happily took it. To say in the least, the clerk was really pissed off.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was now the end of the day, the sun setting as they walked back to the Hokage's office. Knocking first, they walked in quietly with the five bags of clothes. Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Seems you have more than enough clothes now Naruto."

Naruto blushed and nodded, Kakashi and Jiraiya were no longer in the office. It was quiet. Tsunade looked at one of the bags and noticed a gift box. She looked up to Sasuke and he just nodded, making her smile warmly. Sakura got it and left Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade alone.

"So. Naruto. Are you going to stay here again or go to someones house?"

"Uhm... I dunno."

Sasuke sighed,"Dobe. You'll stay at my house until you get your own,"he said while also thinking,'Or until you come to terms with your feelings and decide to stay.'

Naruto looked up with a smile,"Really? You mean it? You'll let me stay over your house?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Naruto's enthusiasm, smiling a smile barely big enough to be noticed.

"Come on dobe. Lets go,"Sasuke started walking out the door carrying two of the bags.

"Alright! Bye Baa-chan!"

"When are you going to quite calling me that Naruto!"

"Whenever you stop calling me brat,"Naruto replied just as loudly back then continued out the door.

Unbeknowest to him that his answer left a smile on Tsunade's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The End...**_

_**Just kidding! I know you'd all shoot me if I made that the end. It was a good end for the chapter though! I hope you all liked it cause I had fun writing it. It left a smile on my face. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Sincerely, Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here! So now onto the reviews!**_

pUppetEEr-NiNja - **_I laughed at your review and it made me smile. So I thank you for reviewing I'm glad you liked the chapter._**

kingdomhearts222 - **_Lol, don't worry. I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon. And I didn't realize the anon review was form you obviously. Then I glanced again at it after reading your review and was like "Oh. duh..." Thanks for reviewing!_**

Ashchethem - **_-Smiles- Well good, the end of the chapter was supposed to make you smile. I mean, how mean could I get by Naru having a bad time and then not do anything to lighten the mood. So yeah, it's a good thing if you liked it more than me, so... Thanks for reviewing!_**

Mrs. Kelsey Elric - **_I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing._**

cute.red.Bunny-chan - **_Well you wanted more so I gave more. Thanks for reviewing._**

THEBEASTFROMTHEMIDDLEEAST(anonymous) -**_I'm personally glad to have this review. It's inspiring. So I thank you for reviewing._**

_**And that's it. I'd like to broadcast one review I got to others. Also. It's what also compelled me to type up this chapter! The last review I received from the anonymous reviewer.**_

Let's just start off by saying I'm not into yaoi at all and anything related to it at this time. Now even though I say that what I've read today was probably one of the most powerful and most well written fanfic's by a 14 year old girl that I've ever read. This particular piece brought so much to the table that its inspired me to want to read more yaoi fic's sometime in the near future especially if its through this Author. This author showed me that yaoi can be beautiful even in the unlikiest of places. The story was enriched with detail and as well as several powerful messages. Though its completion has not really been updated yet I assume I won't be disappointed especially what I've managed to read so far. In conjuction, this is a must read for all who want something out of the ordinary and something with just a bit of spice in every interval. In closing I hope this author gets the recognition she properly deserves and I hope all her work gets notice by the general audience as well as the high ups that well propel her to even a greater level of fanfiction writing...

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_**Now Onto the Story!**_

Recap

"Alright! Bye Baa-chan!"

"When are you going to quite calling me that Naruto!"

"Whenever you stop calling me brat,"Naruto replied just as loudly back then continued out the door.

Unbeknowest to him that his answer left a smile on Tsunade's face.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

By the time the two reached the Uchiha Estate, it was dark out. The walk there had been silent, but at the same time comfortable. Naruto had been to the Uchiha Estate before. Sasuke had invited him to train in the private grounds. But this time, this time was different to Naruto. This time it held more sentimental meaning.

A feeling of unease washed through Naruto the very moment they had walked into the house. It was dark, until Sasuke switched on a light that lit the entire room up. It was a gorgeous house really. Kept nicely as if it had never been touched before. The material of the couch, love seat, and chair were all a dark blue suede. Soft and cushiony to the touch.

The flooring looked to be cherry wood which happened to be a beautiful mix of red and brown coloring. The walling looked to be a light cream color and a fire place adorning the front of the room. Naruto removed his shoes after Sasuke had, as the elder boy walked through the front room and into what looked like a dining room. The blond didn't want to move from his place, and walk across the floor, afraid he'd leave foot prints. Naruto was also curious though, as to what the entire house looked like. He wondered exactly how big this house was on the inside, if it even was as big as the outside looked.

_**(A/N: Sorry if this sounds strange but my mind went into idea mode as I was typing the interior of the house. It sounds like it'd be gorgeous to me though. I may try to draw a picture and see how it comes out. Try to illustrate my ideas. Which now brings to mind. If someone would like to draw a picture for my story, I would be pleased. Anyhow, BTTS.)**_

After a minute of standing there, Naruto finally started walking through the room. Albeit slowly, he made it to the next room, which was a dining room. The same cherry wood flooring and cream walls were there. However, the dining room table and chairs looked to be made of pure oak. The seats looked to be a crimson colored velvet. Naruto saw two doorways.

_**(A/N: Dog is oak heavy... Never try lifting it yourself, make sure you have like five other people. I made the mistake of trying and ended up with a smashed toe. -Sweat drops- Anyway, BTTS.)**_

One was obviously the way into the kitchen, the other were two large glass double doors. Looking out it, you could see two hot springs it looked like, surrounded by rocks, and a garden surrounding it, also looking out into the large backyard in which was the training yard. Naruto could only imagine how it looked in the spring when the cherry blossoms are blooming, petals floating around and steam rising around the springs. The doors also led into what looked like a wooden deck with what looked to be two halls. One leading left, the other right. He'd have to ask Sasuke what each led to.

Naruto walked through the open doorway that led into the kitchen. This time, the flooring was a dark blue tiling. The walls were a mid-tone blue.

'Now this seems more like Sasuke,'Naruto thought.

The kitchen was spacey, a window adorning two of the walls. Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke walk around, obviously getting ready to pour some tea for the both of them.

"Hey dobe, if you're just going to stand there, why don't you help a little."

Naruto was startled at first and then his smile came back,"Sure."

About two minutes later, they sat down at the table with tea and a snack.

-------------------------------

"So Sasuke.. What are the two outdoor hallways for?"

Naruto was curious and he was going to find out eventually. So why not now.

"The one on the left leads to the stairs to the upper area of the house. The one on the left leads to the basement and some other rooms that are used for bathing."

Naruto sighed but still smiled,"I knew you were a rich bastard but not this much."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No."

"Fine."

This little sequence went on for about five minutes until Sasuke sighed.

"Come on I'll show you your room."

Naruto stopped talking,"Ok."

--------------------------------

They were now upstairs, and needless to say, Naruto couldn't help but be excited. Again, there was cherry wood flooring and the creme color from before as well. There looked to be another hall that led off into another direction and three rooms in the area Naruto and Sasuke were in. The first door led to a closet. The second was a bathroom, and third another closet. Naruto followed Sasuke down the other hallway.

There were five doors now. The first two, Sasuke forbade Naruto from entering. The next was Sasuke's and the one after was to be Naruto's room. The last was another bathroom. Naruto looked at the room in an awe. It had a rich dark blue carpet, dark blue walls, and the bed in the middle seemed to be made for two people with black sheets and comforter.

Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke's room looked just the same.

"Dobe, I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home and try not to break anything,"Sasuke said and walked to the upstairs bathroom.

Naruto smiled and walked back downstairs to grab two bags of his new clothes and bring them upstairs. He made two more trips when he finally had everything upstairs in his temporary room. Since Sasuke still seemed to be in the bathroom, Naruto decided to put his clothes into the dresser and closet. His boxers in one drawer, t-shirts and tank tops in another, and pajamas in the third. Naruto kept the kimono in the box and stuck that up on a shelf in the closet, while he hung his jeans and shorts in the closet. Naruto sighed and smiles, laying down on the bed and drifting into a comforting sleep.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke finally got out of the shower, walking down the hall to see Naruto's door opened. He looked in finding the blond sleeping calmly, causing a smile on the raven's face. He closed the door silently and went back to his room to dress and go to bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

---------------------------------------

Next Day

"Whaa! Where Am I!"

Could be heard not too far down the hall by a certain raven.

'Dobe,' his mind said for him as he got up and walked towards the door to see it slightly ajar.

Sasuke opened it slightly and looked in to find Naruto sitting on the bed with a look of confusion on his face.

'Cute,'Sasuke thought, opening the door the rest of the way causing Naruto to jump and look over.

"Wh.. where am I,"Naruto all but asked in a quiet squeaky voice.

Unfortunately because of this, Sasuke did not understand. After a few moment of quietness, Naruto seemed to finally realize where he was at, how he got here and so on. A saddened look swept over Naruto's face, but only for a moment, yet not escaping the raven's line of vision. Then an annoyed look came to his face as he looked at Sasuke dead on.

"Are you just going to stand there all day Teme?"

"Are you just going to sit there all day, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto bristled and "humphed", crossing his arms across his chest and puffing up his cheeks in annoyance. Sasuke seemed to be feeling an on coming nosebleed approach as he stared at the blond before him.

'I wonder if he knows how wonderfully molestable he looks right now,' Was one of the many thoughts that passed through Sasuke's head.

Naruto was oblivious to what was going on in Sasuke's head, let alone what was going on with his lower regions, and so jumped up, and walked past Sasuke out of the room. The slight shift of air around him seemed also, provoke his problem further.

'Next stop. Bathroom,' Sasuke thought and walked down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked downstairs ten minutes later to find Naruto look through the cupboards, coming out empty handed each time. It took a moment before he realized Sasuke's presence.

"Hey Teme. How come you have no food anywhere in your kitchen?"

Sasuke just "Hn" 'ed his response, even if it did not go along with the question. Naruto's cheeks puffed out once again.

"Aren't you supposed to treat a guest kindly?"

No answer came from Sasuke, and once again it proved to piss off Naruto.

**(A/N: _I keep wanting to type Naru and Sasu instead of their full names... XD It's becoming a bad habit I think.. Well I know one thing for sure... Naru-chan has received a pet name, as you can tell. Well anyway, BTTS.)_**

"Get dressed, we're going out,"came Sasuke's reply a moment later.

Naruto's eyes lit up,"Can we get ramen?"

The look on Naruto's face was just to hard for Sasuke to say no to and so resulted in a sigh and a yeah.

"Yatta!"

"But it's not going to become a habit. You seriously need to eat more than ramen."

Naruto missed this sentence as he ran through the doors, down the hallway, up the stairs, through another hall, and into his bedroom.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke, who was already dressed was still sitting downstairs ten minutes later, waiting on the blond.

'What's taking him so long,'Sasuke thought in his mind, a little irritatedly.

As that thought went through, the blond appeared in the doorway. He was in the outfit Sasuke got him. (Refer back to Chapter 3 if you don't remember.) Sasuke stared at Naruto, which in his mind, the dobe looked really good.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a problem with some of the chains,"Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head,"So shall we go?"

"Hn,"Sasuke replied, turning away and walking to the door, slipping on his zori and walking out the door.

Naruto following not to far behind.

---------------------------------------

They were now currently sitting at Ichiraku's, Naruto wolfing down ramen by the bowl and Sasuke barely touching his. They had run into Sai on the way here and so, he was also here, sitting on the side of Naruto where the Uchiha was not sitting.

_**(A/N: I just totally forgot about Sai, I realized just a few moments ago. Bad me. -Waps her left hand with her right- OK I'm over that, BTTS.)**_

Naruto and Sai were chatting over stupid little things, while the fact Sai looked so alike to Sasuke, disturbed him. It had from the moment Sasuke had seen his replacement, but deciding not to think about the past he looked at the two. He noticed Naruto must've finished eating some time during his thoughts because he was sitting there with his hand on his stomach as if he had a stomach ache. Perhaps he did for how he ate and how much.

"Oh I'm stuffed,"emitted from Naruto's mouth.

"You're finally done dobe?"

"Yeah,"Naruto said looking over at Sasuke with a content look upon his face and a small happy smile.

"Let's go train,"Sasuke said, paying for his and Naruto's meal, and getting up and walking away.

Making sure that Naruto would have no room for argument. Naruto nodded his ok and looked to Sai.

"See ya later, Sai."

And Naruto took off after Sasuke, catching up and walking by his side.

-------------------------------------------------

_**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! I know it took awhile for me to update but I kinda got side tracked with playing the Sims 2. Which I so can't wait to get the pet version. I got the bright idea of making the Naruto characters on my game in which so far I have:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Arashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Neji...uhm... Oh, Sabaku No Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Their Dad AKA Kazekage, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, and I think that's all I have right now.**_

_**I'm working on more. Or wait. I have Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku, and Shikamaru's mom. Dunno her name. Well now I suppose I should do translations.**_

Baka - Idiot

Dobe - Deadlast

Zori - Traditional Japanese shoes, in their case, Scandals.

Yatta – A way to say hooray; also another way to say awesome, great, or so on.

_**Ok I think that's it, cause I don't feel like going and re-reading the chapter again. I'm hoping I caught any mistakes I made, but if I didn't please inform me and where it's at. Cause at the current moment, I'm either re-writing fanfics or I'm going through them entirely and fixing all mistakes. So, yeah. Thanks for reading. Please Review! They give me inspiration. Oh and I have anonymous reviews turned off now because i kept getting very rude comments on one of my fanfics. So if you don't have a fanfiction account and want to review, just e-mail it to me. I'll still count it.**_

_**Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_You would never believe how happy and inclined I was to type up this chapter! Special thanks to _**Katsutoshi96 _**since her review was what made me extremely happy lol. I suggest you read her NaruSasu/SasuNaru story **Two Worlds**. I fell in love with it, and so I'm a dedicated reader. Anyway, I'm going to go on ahead with the review replies, recap, and then start the story.**_

pUppetEEr-NiNja - **_Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter!_**

Fat anorexic - **_Thanks for the compliments and reviewing! I'm glad you like the story, here's the update._**

shadowhawk00 - **_Thanks for reviewing!_**

cute.red.Bunny-chan - **_Hey, someone other than me admitted it sounded pretty. Funny thing, I did it on the Sims. It is really pretty XD! Well anyway, thanks for reviewing!_**

YaoiWriter2500 - **_Glad to have you back! Anyway thanks for reviewing on both chapter 3 and 4. And the fact is, in real life I now have the tendency of calling them Sasu and Naru-chan. --; Such is my weird ways lol!_**

lemons freak - **_Interesting user name. Thanks for reviewing!_**

Katsutoshi96 - **_Love the reaction, not what I was expecting but I felt flattered after reading the review. Not only that but as I believe I've announced, you inspired me for the next chapter XD! I am so glad you like my story, I've been working my butt off to keep up to date with my stories. Unfortunately, I think this is the only one really up to date. My other closest one being the voted pairing SasuXOc -------------Sacred Eye's, Hidden Secret---. Well anyway, I thank you so much for checking out and reviewing to my story!_**

Archangel Rhapsody – **_Thanks for reviewing. Hope to see more of your reviews._**

Shadow Kitsune67 – **_Well... I kinda forgot to edit the names of 5 and 6. Well thanks for reviewing. Here's the actual update._**

_**Ok, now that that's over with, I noticed something. There is 34 ppl (38 since I typed this) with this story on their alert list. Those of you who review or are reading this know who you are. I'm hoping to receive more reviews from now on, or no update. I sincerely want to know what everyone thinks about the story and or particular chapter! So I've decided I need 15 - 20 reviews for the next update to even appear. I hope I've made this clear, and I don't like doing this but I'm tired of people reading and not reviewing unless you're an anonymous reader. I don't hold it against you for not reviewing cause I just recently blocked anon because of reviews I was receiving on another of my stories (They won't be blocked any longer, as soon as I remember to unblock them). Which is under progress of being re-written. I thank you for your co-operation. Now onto the recap and story!**_

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

Recap

"Oh I'm stuffed,"emitted from Naruto's mouth.

"You're finally done dobe?"

"Yeah,"Naruto said looking over at Sasuke with a content look upon his face and a small happy smile.

"Let's go train,"Sasuke said, paying for his and Naruto's meal, and getting up and walking away.

Making sure that Naruto would have no room for argument. Naruto nodded his ok and looked to Sai.

"See ya later, Sai."

And Naruto took off after Sasuke, catching up and walking by his side.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

_**Chapter 5**_

They were at the training fields now, doing what else but training. Naruto's full stomach slowed him down for a bit, so Sasuke, had decided to go easy on him until the blond was a big ball of energy once again. Naruto though, seemed to notice the lag in Sasuke's movements, his temper slowly chipping away at the thought that Sasuke was holding back. So, Naruto gave Sasuke a glare like look and took off with re-newed energy at him. To say Sasuke was surprised, would be an understatement. He didn't realize Naruto noticed his lack in attack and had such a fast metabolism.

"Don't go easy on me Sasuke! It's not fair," Naruto yelled out as he was running.

Sasuke smirked, and ran after Naruto.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

They were currently sitting at a river that was in the middle of the forest. Recognizable since way back when, Naruto had fallen in and was carried downstream. Sasuke had saved him from falling down the waterfall. Of course not with the after touch of "Dobe" but after all, it was a habit for them to call each other names. Naruto at the moment, was splashing cheerfully in the shallows of the river Sasuke's feet dangling in as he watched amused.

Naruto in a way was like a little kid yet at the same time mature. Maybe that's what attracted Sasuke to him. He was just curious if Naruto thought of him as anything more than a rival or friend. He knew that he thought of him as a best friend, and Naruto knew all the same that's what Sasuke considered him. From his quote on quote "Closest Friend" at the Valley of the End.

It was around late day, early evening now. They had spent the majority of the day training. The clothes Naruto was wearing were now soaked, and amazingly nothing had caught the chains while Naruto was running. As well as the fact that nothing had been ripped, shredded, etc. As the sun moved farther and farther into the western sky, Naruto and Sasuke laid on the bank of the river until there was barely a glint of sun left.

The light of the moon soon took over as well as they stars. Crickets, Owls, and the sounds of the water running and wind blowing. A unique atmosphere of the night took over and neither of the two teens wanted to break it. But alas they needed to return home, and so Sasuke stood up. The wind stopped for a second and he heard a soft breathing coming from the ground.

He looked down to find a serene look upon a sleeping Naruto's face. A calmness rushed through Sasuke and he sat back down next to the blond. To see the blond like this made his heart beat, and butterflies flutter within his stomach. He wasn't about to wake the blond, because he wanted to watch Naruto. Naruto trusted him allot, and knew that he wouldn't let any harm befall him when he dozed off. This was a sign to Sasuke, that maybe. Just maybe, he could get Naruto to love him.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

_Dream Sequence_

_Naruto woke up in the exact place where he had fallen asleep. He felt Sasuke presence next to him. Laying there calmly. Naruto smiled._

_'He must've fallen asleep too'_

_Naruto turned over and looked at Sasuke. He seemed to be sleeping serenely, except Sasuke wasn't breathing. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fright._

_"Sasuke, what happened?! Why aren't you breathing?!"_

_Naruto didn't know what to do. It was scaring him and he wasn't a medic nin. The only thing that came to mind was CPR. Naruto then blushed momentarily, quickly getting over it. His best friends life was on the line, and so, he put his lips to the others and breathed in._

_Sitting up he pushed on Sasuke's lungs, attempting to kick start them into working again. Sasuke's pulse was fading away slowly yet at the same time quickly. Heartbeats slowing into more than a few seconds apart. The CPR seemed to be futile. And so, he busted into tears._

_"Sasuke please don't leave me!"_

_Then Naruto realized something, what Sakura had told him was true. Except it wasn't as simple as some little crush. He loved Sasuke. Naruto's world had a whole new meaning and he was loosing his meaning to live._

_"Sasuke I love you! Don't leave me please!"_

_A glowing light erupted around Sasuke then, and in a flash of golden white and sparkles. Said boy was gone, disappeared. Naruto cried when in the next moment he heard someone walking up behind him. He looked through tear-filled eyes and there was Sasuke. Alive and breathing._

_"Why are you crying dobe?"_

_Naruto blinked, rubbing his eyes, and looking again. Sure enough, Sasuke was there. A smile erupted upon Naruto's face and he ran over to the other, burying his head in his chest and crying loudly in happiness. Sasuke seemed to instantly wrap his arms around the blond. Sasuke smiled and nuzzled his head against Naruto's._

_Naruto seemed surprised._

_"Sa.. Sasuke..?"_

_What was Sasuke doing?_

_"Dobe. I have something to tell you."_

_Naruto's breath hitched for a second and then he gave the raven a questioning look._

_"I love you."_

_Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moments before hugging him tighter with a smile._

_"Me too.."_

_Dream Sequence End_

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

It was now morning, birds chirping as the two teens had slept there all night. Most the night Sasuke had watched Naruto sleep. Sasuke had noticed the blond had been crying a while he was sleeping before the raven went to sleep. And so, he tried to cheer him up. It went something along the lines of :

"Why are you crying dobe?"

No response.

"Dobe. I have something to tell you."

No response once again.

"I love you."

And again no response.

Then Sasuke had went to sleep, noticing a smile gracing Naruto's lips. And that brought them to their current moment. Sakura, and Kakashi had went looking for the two and found them sleeping at the river bank. Naruto was snuggled up against Sasuke, head in his chest. As Sasuke was smiling and arms wrapped around the blond.

Sakura and Kakashi was smiling, not exactly knowing what had happened last night, but obviously something good. Well they had to count in the fact that Naruto was just a really cuddly person in his sleep and had rolled over into Sasuke. But they preferred not to think about it as they left the two as they were, going to tell the Hokage.

_**(A/N: I couldn't resist! ;)**_

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

Naruto awoke to see darkness. He hadn't slept that late had he? Then he realized something. The darkness moved away every few seconds and bits of light filtered through. He blushed, realizing he was cuddling something or someone.

He moved away as much as he could since Sasuke's arms were holding onto him still. Quite tightly actually. Naruto observed Sasuke's facial expression, noticing the smile, he too calmed and smiled at the raven.

'He's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping.'

Then Naruto blushed at his own track of thoughts.

'I think Sakura was right. I do have a crush on Sasuke. He probably doesn't even like me. I'm a guy. And even if he did like me, it wouldn't be easy to be together. There's the fact of me having Kyuubi, and Sasuke's an Uchiha. It might actually never work.'

_' What's wrong kit? '_

'Nothing just thinking. Go back to hibernating or whatever it is you do.'

_' Fine if that's the way you feel about it.'_

'Thanks Kyuu.'

No response. Naruto sighed. Why'd his life have to be so difficult? Then he heard a noise next to him and he looked down. Sasuke moved around and his eyes finally opened. (He didn't have a wet dream cause Naruto was there with him instead. XD) The raven noticed his arms holding the blond, a light blush spread across his face and he quickly brought his arms to himself.

"Morning Sasuke. Well I think it's about noon now."

Sasuke jumped up quickly.

"We were supposed to meet Sakura and Kakashi at 10!"

"I think they found us and left us. I felt familiar Chakra signatures a little while ago while we were sleeping."

Sasuke looked down at the sitting Naruto. A look of 'what?' upon his face.

"Don't give me that look. I told you so you wouldn't give yourself a heart attack, teme."

Sasuke slowly sat down and sighed.

"Dobe."

A loud noise came from Naruto's stomach and he blushed. His hand automatically going to the back of his head in embarrassment. The noise had actually startled Sasuke and he fell backward.

"I... think I'm hungry...,"Naruto said.

"You think?"

Sasuke sat back up and stood up.

"Come on dobe."

"Ok!"

Naruto stood up and they started walking to the village.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

Sasuke had taken Naruto to a Sushi restaurant for brunch. Naruto picked at the Sushi before eating any of it. Then he started woofing it down. By the time he was done, Naruto had had quite a few pieces of Sushi while Sasuke was on his second. Then they had went home to shower and change.

Sasuke, as usual, had a pair of beige shorts on with a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto had on black shorts and a red-orange shirt and what appeared to be a necklace with a little pendant on the end. It was in the shape of a fox print. He had found it while looking through the clothing stores and showed it to Sakura. She immediately agreed with it.

Sasuke didn't see it until Naruto came downstairs.

"Nice necklace dobe. When'd you get it?"

"I saw it in one of the stores and Sakura-chan liked it so she got it for me."

Naruto had one of his face splitting, goofy smiles on now. Sasuke was actually jealous that Sakura had gotten it for the blond instead of himself. Well there was no time for this right now. At the moment, they needed to find Sakura and Kakashi so they could train. And so, out the front door they went.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

_**All this writing came from listening to Every time We Touch by Cascada. I recommend listening to it if you haven't already. Or Cascada's song Bad Boy. Awesome song. Another recommendation if you haven't heard it. Anyway, thanks for reading!! This was written on spur of the moment so here it is. I think it came out a bit different from the rest of the chapters but that's ok. There's fluffiness in this chapter! I have a question though, it came to mind while I was typing this.**_

_**Should Kyuubi be male or female?**_

_**I was thinking about it though out the entire story and I couldn't decide. Ok well anyway. Please Review! I like to know what my readers think!!**_

_**Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**And here's the much awaited chapter 6! You should've seen my face when I saw how many reviews I'd received a few hours after chapter five was put up. To say in the least, I was kind of surprised. I was also planning to have this up on the 14th, but it ended up being the 15th. Which sucks cause I wanted it out on my birthday. Well anyway, here's the review replies.**_

Red Asatari - **_Thanks for reviewing and waiting patiently. I'm not sure when I'll have the two tell each other. We'll see whenever I see fit. Anyway, here's the update. Enjoy._**

bahamut2k456 - **_Thank you for showering my writing skills with praise. It makes me feel wonderful! Also thank you for reviewing. Teme means bastard by the way._**

CassandraIncognito - **_Well thank you for pointing out some really good reason as to why I could have it either way. The gender has been determined and you will find out either in the chapter or the next. I shall see. Thanks for reviewing._**

Fatanorexic - **_Glad you like,thanks for complimenting the story, and Thanks for reviewing!_**

zelliyn (anonymous) - **_Yes, Cascada's music is very good. I just recently went out and bought her Cd. Thanks for reviewing._**

Katsutoshi96 - **_Glad you liked the last update, here's the next. Thanks for reviewing once again, and enjoy._**

XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo - **_I loved your review. I smiled. Of course I smile about most my reviews if they let the reviewers personality free in them. Yeah, Cascada does rock. She roxs rainbow colored tootsie sox! Lol. And thanks for the opinion on Kyuu's gender. Thanks for reviewing._**

shadowhawk00 - **_Thanks for reviewing._**

misty's-mystic-rose - **_Thanks for reviewing. And yes I probably could have allot of fun with Kyuu being female._**

FireieGurl - **_Thanks for reviewing, and leaving your opinion._**

darkangelulaenyth - **_Thanks fore reviewing. The fact is, I was depending on all my kind readers to help me with the way Kyuu turns out. I like having votes for things like that. It gives all the readers more of an idea of what may or may not happen, also presenting suspense in waiting for the next chapter to see what may happen. Thanks for your points though._**

_**And that's all the review replies. I kinda broke down and said ok with only eleven reviews. Oh and it seems to me that every one would prefer I make Kyuubi female. We'll see whenever Kyuu comes into the story again. May be this chapter or not. I'm not sure. I havn't typed it yet. Well, onto the recap and story.(Oh and I typed this like two days ago, so I finally decided which gender Kyuu should be. You'll see as you read the story. And now I have an urge to make a rather weird quote. Maybe because of an idea for the story. XD)**_

_**Love is nothing without Problems. That is what makes Love love.**_

_**-- Me**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy_

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: None._

_Author: Yuki-Kage – Sama_

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Recap

Sasuke, as usual, had a pair of beige shorts on with a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Naruto had on black shorts and a red-orange shirt and what appeared to be a necklace with a little pendant on the end. It was in the shape of a fox print. He had found it while looking through the clothing stores and showed it to Sakura. She immediately agreed with it.

Sasuke didn't see it until Naruto came downstairs.

"Nice necklace dobe. When'd you get it?"

"I saw it in one of the stores and Sakura-chan liked it so she got it for me."

Naruto had one of his face splitting, goofy smiles on now. Sasuke was actually jealous that Sakura had gotten it for the blond instead of himself. Well there was no time for this right now. At the moment, they needed to find Sakura and Kakashi so they could train. And so, out the front door they went.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The four were currently heading home from training. Sasuke and Naruto in one direction, and Kakashi and Sakura heading in two different directions as well. They had said their goodbyes, not without Sakura commenting that Naruto was wearing the necklace though. He had just smiled, and laughed happily. Everything was ok until Sasuke felt a sudden boost of strength in Naruto's chakra and it dissipated. Only he noticed it it seemed. Or maybe Sakura and Kakashi did notice it, just didn't say anything, continuing on their way.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Dobe, what was that?"

They had gotten home and Sasuke finally decided to ask Naruto about it.

"What was what?"

A clueless, curious expression spread across Naruto's face at this.

"I felt a sudden boost of chakra back when we first left the training grounds."

"Really? I didn't feel anything strange."

The raven sighed and shook his head, deciding there was no use in talking about something Naruto had no idea was.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It had been an hour, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting quietly at the dining room table. They had started a simple conversation, that had taken a wrong turn. Now the two were refusing to look at the other. Standing up, Naruto walked to the back door, opened it, and walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and to his room. Sasuke remained where he was at for simple reason.

He needed to steer clear of the blond. He seriously didn't need Naruto going Kyuubi on him. That was the last thing he needed. Right now, he needed to work off his frustration. Deciding to use the training fields behind the house, Sasuke walked out, and to the backyard.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Naruto's POV_

I'm bored. It's been about twenty minutes since I've come upstairs to be away from the teme. I wonder what he's up to. I can't believe we fought over something so stupid. Kyuu had told me as well that it was stupid as well.

For some reason though, Kyuu hasn't been talking to me as much lately. Sleeping more often. Told me to wait for something to happen. I'm seriously curious as to what. I sighed, shifting to stand up from my bed, I got up and walked out my door, through the hall, and down the steps.

I saw Sasuke out in the training field. Had he really been ticked off that much by our argument? I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be calm and collected. Whatever. I don't care.

But wait. I do care and I admitted it last night. In my dream that felt so real. I admitted I liked Sasuke much more than a friend. I loved the teme with all my heart.

Again, sighing, which I've done twice in the past five minutes. I walked down the hall, through the double doors, and into the kitchen for a glass of water.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Sasuke's POV_

It's been twenty minutes since I've come out here to train. My frustration is gone now. I'm becoming bored with my training. That doesn't happen very often. I'm sure Naruto's probably still really pissed off. I can't believe we fought over something so stupid.

_**(A/N: I realize I used the same sentence twice. It shows that they're both thinking along the same lines.)**_

That dobe. It's hard to imagine how I fell in love with him. Why did I get a crush on him in the first place? It's so confusing. Maybe because he was the only one in Konoha who accepted me with open arms.

Maybe. Or maybe it was something I'm not aware of. I should probably go in the house and clean up now. I need to talk to Naruto.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Normal POV_

Sasuke walked back into the house at the same moment Naruto was exiting the kitchen into the dining room. It surprised the both of them so when their eyes made contact they flung their head to the side. Neither knew what to say at the moment. That is until they both decided to speak.

"We need to talk."

They blushed in unison since they had spoken in unison. Then Sasuke tried again.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"Yeah...,"Naruto responded quietly but loud enough for the other to hear.

"That.. that was a silly argument earlier. We should just forget it ever happened."

"Yeah,"Naruto said a bit more cheerfully,"Who argues over the color of silverware?"

_**(A/N: -Is laughing very hard- I bet you all thought it was something serious with the way I had them act. I'm so sorry but I couldn't resist. I needed to add the humor. It was killing me! Lol. Ok BTTS.)**_

Sasuke sighed,"Well now that that's cleared up, I'm going to go clean up."

"Alright..."

And with that, Sasuke walked down the opposite hall that they normally walked to get to the stairs. Naruto was left to sit there by himself and so decided to sit by the hot springs in the back.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Sasuke had been just about to get out of the shower when he felt a chakra leap much like the one he had felt from Naruto this morning. Taking this as his cue to hurry his ass up, he quickly jumped out of the shower, dried off, dressed, and ran out to where Naruto was. Naruto was laying on the deck in what looked like excruciating pain. His face was squinted together tightly as his body was in a sort of ball.

"Sa.. suke... It hurts," he managed to say before he screamed loudly.

The scream loud enough to probably inform all of Konoha what was going on. Picking the blond up bridle style, he ran quickly to the Hokage's office.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Without permission, he barged right passed the ANBU guarding the door, and into the room. Tsunade looked up just as Naruto screamed a second time.

"What's wrong with him?!"

Tsunade yelled at Sasuke where he flinched.

"I'm not sure. I walked outside to find him like this."

Sasuke was trying to remain calm,"His chakra is raising drastically. I felt a surge like this this morning but only for a moment."

"I have a feeling Kyuubi has something to do with this,"Tsunade said, running over to grab the blond from Sasuke's arms.

In the next moment, Tsunade had him laid down on the couch in the room and was checking him over. No wounds appeared to show on his body. Tsunade lifted the front of Naruto's shirt to find the seal glowing a bright red color as well as markings that looked like flames coming out from the original seal.

"Kyuubi definitely has something to do with this,"Tsunade sighed, still frantic as ever,"But I'm not sure what. I'm going to have to lock Naruto in a specially designed room that's chakra proof. No amount of strength or chakra can break the room."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding,"If that'll protect him, do it."

"I plan on it. Now go home and get some rest. I'll take care of Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"and with that Sasuke left, leaving Naruto in Tsunade's care.

"Kyuubi, I know you're doing this. But what are you planning?"

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Well that's it! How'd you like the wrench I threw into the mix. Thank a picture for that one! It gave me the idea!! Along with many other ideas. Lol. Well, watch out for the next chapter. Now I think for sure, you'll find out Kyuu's gender along with what's going on with Naruto. Oh, and I now have a deviant art account. If you want to check that out, the link is on my user profile page. If there are any mistakes with spelling, please inform me so I can fix it. Please Review!!**_

_**Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just recently noticed that people are asking what teme means or mentioning that they don't know what it means. In the first chapter, at the very end, I have an authors note. It directly says I put Japanese words into my fanfictions and that once a word has shown up, I would translate it in the chapter it shows up in. Then I will no longer put the word into my translations at the bottom and it would be your duty to either remember or go back and look. The translation key is at the BOTTOM of the chapter. There are not always new words to be translated so there may not be one in certain chapters. I hope I have made this clear. Now, i'm going to respond to my reviews.**_

k1ta.ky0ko - **_Lol. No Naruto is not going to get a period. That is nowhere near what I have planned. Well thanks for reviewing._**

sprig - **_As I said, I could not resist. Come on, didn't you find it at least a little funny? Anyway, thanks for reviewing._**

Shy-Princess - **_I'm glad you liked my messed up sense of humor, lol. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else what's happening to Naruto. Thanks for reviewing._**

Ryou-la-lune - **_Well you didnt have to wait too long now did you? Thanks for reviewing._**

Little Vicki Davis - **_Thanks for reviewing._**

FuriousDeragonmaji - **_Fuzzball? Now that's a good one, lol. Well here's the update. Thanks for reviewing._**

Fat anorexic - **_I've already responded to your review in an e-mail message, so i've explained the majority of everything. So thanks a bunch for the help with the last chapters corrections. Also, thanks for reviewing!_**

XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo - **_Interesting review you left me, lol. And you'll find out how Naruto's doing in this chapter. Oh, and thanks for the muffins. -Smiles then takes a bite of one of the muffins.- Thanks for reviewing._**

lil maya - **_Hey sis, thanks for the support. And thanks for reviewing._**

**_Ok that's all the review replies. Now I'd like to say something VERY important. From the 22nd to the 26th of November, I will NOT be able to update. I'll be at my grandmother's house the entire time. I'm not sure if she still has my grandfather's computer or not. So I might be able to type something up. That's a 1 out of 100 percent chance. Maybe even 10 out of 100. Just keep this in mind. I will try to get a few updates in before then. Who knows, maybe the time at my grandmother's will rejuvenate my mind and I'll come up with even more ideas. Now that i've made this clear, I think getting on with the story is in order._**

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy_

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: None._

_Author: Yuki-Kage – Sama_

_**This Chapter Has Been Edited.**_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Recap

"Kyuubi definantly has something to do with this,"Tsunade sighed, still frantic as ever,"But I'm not sure what. I'm going to have to lock Naruto in a specially designed room that's chakra proof. No amount of strength or chakra can break the room."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding,"If that'll protect him, do it."

"I plan on it. Now go home and get some rest. I'll take care of Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"and with that Sasuke left, leaving Naruto in Tsunade's care.

"Kyuubi, I know you're doing this. But what are you planning?"

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Chapter 7**_

It was the next day. Naruto awakening in a cellar like room. The walls were all an off-white color and there were bars allowing him to see out. He was laying upon a futon mattress settled on the floor with a few pillows, sheets, and blankets. The excruciating pain he had felt yesterday seemed to have diminished.

He slowly sat up, as if the pain would come back any moment. When he felt for sure it was safe, he stood up and walked over to the bars. It seemed the bars cut him off from going into the full room. Although it was still large, there was another half section to which he couldnt wander. Cutting the room off, was another set of bars in a doorway, leading to a hallway that turned at a far corner.

He couldnt see beyond that since rooms don't move. It seemed they didn't want to take their chances, and knew Kyuubi was up to something. He just wished he knew what himself, but the fox had not said anything to him. He was beginning to think the demon went into hibernation or something. Then again, the fox could always just be laying dormant until a certain time just like the twelve years until the fight with Haku.

In the next moment, his stomach growled, telling him that food was in need. What he didnt see, was any type of food or any container to hold food. Were they just going to leave him here to die of starvation. Wherever here was anyway. At first, he thought he was locked up in a cellar of the police forces building, but quickly doubted that.

Why would a police cellar be so nice? And he wasn't a criminal unless within all that fury of pain, he had hurt the Hokage. Though he seriously doubted that. He sighed and walked back over to the bed, and sat down cross legged, crossing his arms in the process. A pouty look appearing on his face only moments after.

Then he heard what sounded like a lock come un-done and a steel door screech open. Then there was footsteps sounding down the far off hall. Someone was coming. He hoped to all the biiju that it wasn't a villager but someone close or relatively close to him. When he saw who it was, he jumped up and ran to the bars, grabbing a hold of two within his hands.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Sasuke's POV

Tsunade said that I should go and check on the dobe. To see if he was awake yet. I agreed immediately. Then I had walked to Ichiraku's and bought miso ramen to take to Naruto. He's probably hungry.

Walking back towards the Hokage tower, I went around to the base of the building, where I found the switch to open a hidden door behind some ivy vines. The lock undid noisily, and the door was just as bad. I don't think Naruto could sleep through that even if he tried. Then I proceeded to walk down the hall, turning the corner, I saw Naruto jump up and run to the bars. He looked pitiful. And when was he changed into a white sleeping kimono?

I reached the next door finally, and opened it, closing it behind myself, then walking towards Naruto.

"I figure you would be hungry,"I said lifting the ramen and handing it to him.

"Yeah...,"He said and took it.

I watched him sit down, and pull the covered container out of the bag, open it and smile.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Normal POV

"Itadakimasu,"the blond said happily and chowed down.

He was done in a matter of minutes. A happy smile adorning his face as well as no stomach growling.

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"No problem, dobe."

Naruto had a pout adorn his lips moments after the nickname showed up.

"You just had to go an ruin my good mood by calling me that, didn't you teme?"

The raven arched a brow. Hadn't the blonde just called him by his 'other' name just a moment after? He didnt think he'd ever completely understand Naruto. He sighed and watched as the blonde once again stood up and grabbed ahold of the bars.

"Sasuke.. Where am I? Why am I locked up in this cellar room thing?"

Naruto's eyes looked innocently at Sasuke, who was finding it rather hard to resist the temptation of kissing said blonde. He decided to answer to distract himself from the urge.

"We're under the Hokage tower. Hokage-sama wanted to put you in here just in case something bad happened with your chakra. This part of the building is strength and chakra proof."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch at this information. He now knew he definitely couldnt escape now. Why did Kyuubi just have to complicate his life for him? Wasn't it bad enough before?

"Dobe, what's Kyuubi up to?"

Naruto's eyes veered to the ground and then looked up a bit sadly.

"I'm not sure. Kyuu just said to look out for something different to happen."

"Can't you talk to the fox and ask?"

"Kyuu won't respon..."and his wording then cut off with a shrill scream of pain.

The red chakra of the Kyuubi seemed to create a barrier around the room, Naruto screaming louder now. Then, it seemed that beside Naruto, a large amount of chakra changed into an animal like form.

'What's going on?!' Sasuke screamed in his own mind.

"Naruto!!"

The blonde didn't respond to the ravens voice, only screamed again. If Sasuke hadn't known any better, he'd say the fox's chakra was killing Naruto. Looking at the body standing next to Naruto, it no longer looked like chakra, but an actual being. The chakra spiraling around Naruto disentigrated, but the body didnt. What surprised him, was he found a fox that stood around knee height to Naruto, holding the blonde who had just collapsed, on it's back. It had nine tails, and the same red, slitted eyes as the Kyuubi.

"It can't be...,"Sasuke trailed off.

The fox's head snapped up towards him at his voice. The look that came from it seemed gentle, and then it spoke.

"Go retrieve the Hokage. I'd like to inform her of what's currently happening to kit."

The voice, surprised him. It was soft, feminine. Wait. Kyuubi was a female?! Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had always thought that Kyuubi was male, but it seems he, as was most likely everyone else, wrong. He nodded his head though, going to retrieve Tsunade.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Not even ten minutes later, Sasuke returned with Tsunade in tow. She was now seriously worried. When Sasuke had ran in, he had said for the Hokage to come now, the had no time to waste. No explanation, just what he had said and out the door he went. Now here they were, standing before the cellar like room holding Naruto. Tsunade saw the fox and her eyes narrowed.

"Calm, I'm not going to do anything. I'm as a normal fox when not in Naruto's body."

Tsunade blinked, thought about what she heard, and blinked again. She had heard a female's voice, which surprised her to no end. Had Naruto known about Kyuubi being female? Well, now was not the time to worry about that. She wanted to know what was happening to the blonde.

"Now, to explain. Naruto's chakra will be merging with mine. I will return to his body, and hold off as much pain as possible until the chakra mix is finished. I will then retain this body I am currently in. But, I'm not sure of all the details. There is a possibility there will be more to this than I have knowledge of."

"More! Hasn't he gone through enough?!"

Tsunade yelled her outrage at the fox, and Kyuubi nearly shook her head.

"I'm aware everything he's gone through. You do forget I've lived within his body for all these years. I know how his life has been. I know what he thinks. I know how he hides himself. Not as much now, but he still does. That happy face you all see is a mask. Now that i've told you this, don't you start pitying him. That is unfair to him. Now, i'm going to return to his body, and help soothe the pain he just endured. The next time this happens will be in approximately a day."

And with that, Kyuubi disappeared into a spiral of red chakra, and into Naruto's body.

"Sasuke go home and make sure you're back here tomorrow. It's going to be a Long day,"Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will in a moment, I'm going to put Naruto on the futon."

The raven unlocked the door to the room Naruto was in, picked the blonde up, and put him onto the mattress. Then, after walking back out and locking it again, he left down the hall, and out the steel door.

"I need some sake,"Tsunade rubbed her temples with her forefingers and walked out as well.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked. I have another word to translate for those of you who don't know Japanese.**_

Biiju - Tailed Demon

Kyuubi - Nine Tail(s)

Hai - Yes

Hokage - Fire Shadow; Leader of the fire village.

Sama - A prefix used in Japanese culture to address those of royalty or higher ups.

Konoha - Leaf of tree

_**Until now, it has never crossed my mind to translate Hokage. Nor has translating Konoha crossed my mind. Well anyway, Please Review!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am so sorry everyone. I just couldnt get motivated to right and i've been really really distracted as of late. Really focussing on my school work and other things. Especially since i'm planning for a con. I need to make nine outfits. Three for me, and three for my Nee-san and friend, Kaitori No Baka. Lol. Oh and thanks to _**-Fat Anorexic- **_I have a beta. Just not with this chapter. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Needed to get back on track. Anyway, i'm going to get to the review replies._**

sprig - **_ Well your questions'll be partly answered with this chapter. There's alot in it, so be ready to read. Thanks for reviewing! _**

Shy-Princess - **_It's alright if you didn't want to sign in. I do that sometimes too. Thanks for reviewing!_**

k1ta.ky0ko - **_I don't see how you can not know. She was informing everyone else, and was keeping Naruto in the dark so he wasn't worried. Well any questions you have about this, may be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_**

XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo - **_Yeah, they should know, but just in case I suppose. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! _**

Snow(anon) - **_Uhm.. I'm sorry, but I don't speak Spanish. And since I don't i don't know if you left a good or bad comment, or what. Maybe you were asking if I could make the story in spanish or something? _**

Ryou-la-lune - **_Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!_**

Fat Anorexic - **_You're so helpful! I just wanted to get the chapter out so, i'll send the next one to you. Thanks for helping me out!_**

FuriousDeragonmaji - **_Sorry about all the mistakes. It's fixed now. And yeah I ended early, I was trying to add some build up for this and the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_**

Mione(anon) - _**Eh.. heh heh... **-Sweatdrops- **No offense, but your message was like trying to decipher an egyptian code. I'm glad you like the story though. And since I don't speak spanish, I don't think this story'll be put in spanish anytime soon. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing none the less.**_

shadowhawk00 - **_It's alright, anyway. Here's the update. Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!_**

chinsui-hime - **_Lol. Of course Naruto isn't going to die. That'd ruin the entire story, and I don't want to get bad comments on it. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_**

NikaandMichi - **_I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Ok that's all the reviews! Now onto the story!**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Recap

And with that, Kyuubi disappeared into a spiral of red chakra, and into Naruto's body.

"Sasuke go home and make sure you're back here tomorrow. It's going to be a Long day,"Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will in a moment, I'm going to put Naruto on the futon."

The raven unlocked the door to the room Naruto was in, picked the blonde up, and put him onto the matress. Then, after walking back out and locking it again, he left down the hall, and out the steel door.

"I need some sake,"Tsunade rubbed her temples with her fore-fingers and walked out as well.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Sasuke's POV_

I've been sitting in this room all morning. Nothing un-usual has happened. The dobe seems to still be sleeping peacefully. He seems much more calm than he usually does.

Is it just because he's knocked out? Or is what Kyuubi said true? I have a feeling, that maybe, I should listen to the latter. If his smile is merely a facade, then what is his true face? His true personality?

I can only imagine. His life and mine so alike but so different at the same time. He never met his parents, never had a family to care for him. I had a loving family. I knew my parents, even if their memory slowly fades from my mind.

A sick, twisted brother who still lives. I heard of Akatsuki being destroyed, so why should I worry? What reason would Itachi come after Naruto now? He had no way to remove the demon from Naruto's body. Would he even be able to after Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra mix?

Somehow, I doubt it. I felt a raising peak of chakra a moment ago. That most likely means Naruto will soon be screaming again. The images of the past two times etched into my mind. The first time, after the first raise in chakra, it had taken an hour and a half.

Then he had screamed. It wouldn't surprise me if the Kazekage heard it. Would Tsunade inform him of it? He is one of Naruto's closest friends. Another with a past so alike but different.

Naruto seems to be waking up now. He'll most likely be hungry. I decided to get up, and go and inform Tsunade, and get him a bowl of ramen.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Naruto's POV_

I woke up on the futon again. I swear I had collapsed on the ground and passed out. My entire body felt as if it were going to rip apart. Sitting up, I noticed someone walking down the hall and turn the corner. I couldn't tell who it was. Too dark.

For some odd reason, I noticed I can't sense chakra. Also feeling as if mine is all out of wack. Kyuubi is sleeping again. Everytime I'm awake, she's asleep now. And nothing, I repeat, nothing wakes her up.

_**(A/N:Yes, Naruto knows, and has known Kyuubi was female. It'd strike as pretty dumb to not know gender when she's lived in him for 17 years now. Oh, and the "out of wack" part of the sentence. I havn't said that in years and it was the only thing to make sense there. It just happened to pop into my head at the moment.)**_

Wonder what she's up to? Must be something. But now, everytime I muse on it, other thoughts come up, and I can't concentrate. I realize I must've been doing so for a good amount of time, since I again, hear footsteps. This time, coming towards my cellar-like room.

The person rounds the corner, and finally light hits them. I see Sasuke, and notice there's a bag in his right hand. Food? Maybe? I hope so! I'm starving!

Sasuke seems to have noticed I was awake too, because he started walking just a bit faster. Not much, but enough where I could see the increase of speed. For a moment, I think there was even a small amount of urgency in his steps. But maybe that's my mind playing tricks on me, trying to make me think like her cares and not just taking care of me as order's from baa-chan. And again, as it seems I keep losing myself in thoughts, Sasuke's is in front of me, calling my name, which I briefly caught the "uto" of just now.

I looked up, Sasuke looked at me like I was an idiot, which I don't doubt at the moment. I must be an idiot for my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, teme. I hear ya," I got up took the bowl out of Sasuke's hands, into mine, and began to eat.

I didn't eat as quickly as normal, my appetite having a sudden change. It was strange, a moment ago, I was starving. Now it's like I was never hungry in the first place.

"Dobe,"Sasuke started, and I looked up to his face.

After all, it became a habit to look someone in the eyes when they're talking to me.

_**(A/N: That's a big habit for me. It was forced on me too. When I was about eight. My dad married another woman, and by dear dog, I hated her to death. She surpassed the Wicked Witch. She was a major Bitch! I still hate her and it's been YEARS since I last saw her... Hopefully never to see her again. I swear, when you're eight, you're not supposed to have to baby sit your six year step sister when you have a fifteen year old step sister to do that. And it was MY fault she almost drowned at the water park... Anyway, BTTS.)**_

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I... I lost my appetite...," and now Sasuke was looking at me strangely.

"You're eating it. I don't care if you're hungry or not. I just payed for it so you're going to eat it."

And then I sighed... It was going to get cold soon, and I didnt have anything to heat it up for later... So I guess that's the only thing I could do. Eat it. So I did... and it took me awhile. I never knew eating ramen would take so long...

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Normal POV (Sorry for all the POV's. Just thought it'd make the story more interesting as to what's going on in whose mind.)_

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke suddenly asked the blonde, realizing that making Naruto eat was going to be pointless anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday... Kyuubi came out..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide, wide eyes.

"What?! What'd she tell you?!"

Naruto was now frantic, 'She didn't tell them about hiding my true self? Did she? Did she tell them what's going on?'

"Well... Naruto... Are.. are you hiding from us?"

"Hiding? What are you talking about?," -'She told them...'

"Kyuubi told us that you hide yourself behind that smile... We're your friends. You can be open with us.."

'Maybe... He really does care... I've never seen him act so nice and hesitant before except for the time we went clothes shopping...'

Naruto downcast his eyes, before looking back up again,"Did she tell you... what's happening?"

Sasuke was surprised by the sudden bit of sadness the came from seemingly nowhere. Crossing the blond's features and eminating in the blonds voice. 'Should I tell him?' He wasn't sure, but it was Naruto's body. He had a right to know.

"She said that yours and her chakra are fusing and there may be other things that'll happen, but she's not sure what."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch larger than they were before.

"Why couldn't that damn fox tell me?! All she told me was to keep a watch out, something might happen!"

And that's when it happened, the fusing starting back up again. The rage Naruto was in had summoned Kyuubi's chakra along with his own. Sasuke back away a little, not sure if the violently thrashing chakra would hurt him. Or if it would lash out at him, like at the Valley of Death. That he didn't want to find out.

So he stood back, knowing full well, Kyuubi was trying her damndest to soothe the blonde's pain. If only he could do something to help. The one he loved was hurting, and he wanted to comfort him. It was a natural instinct, and he accepted it full well. Tsunade must've felt the raging chakra, because within moments, she was in the room.

In this room. In this cellar like room. With many bars and locks, plain white walls and no windows. It reminds me of an asylum. But this wasn't an asylum. It was a room to protect Naruto.

Tsunade watched helplessly, just as Sasuke was, as Naruto screamed, the screams coming out hoarse. They knew, that that must hurt Naruto's throat. Finally a hour passed, and the purple chakra swirl died down. Naruto again, was laying on the hard ground. Only this time, the purple chakra seemed to laying him down, before it all swelled to within his body, except a small tid bit.

It hovered, growing larger by the second, until the fox's body was formed, and finally solidified. There was Kyuubi, in all her glory, only ten times smaller. The size of a normal female fox except with nine tails.

"I've done all I can. Our chakra's are now fused. Which means, I have enough chakra left, to stay alive. I'll serve under Naruto until the time comes for either of us."

"So is it all over," Tsunade sounded hopeful.

"I'm not sure. As I said, there are things I know and do not know. If there'll be more, falls under the second category. Since his chakra fused with mine, I suspect he'll have more stamina now. Meaning he'll constantly have to do something. Probably won't sleep as much. And expect more... foxly habits... and heightened senses in some areas.."

With that Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, nudging and licking his face.

'Come on kit. Wake up.'

The blonde groaned,'Nn... Kyuubi?'

'Yeah, now get up kit. Uchiha and the Hokage in the room.'

'Yeah...yeah...'

And Naruto's eyes opened, realizing the changed power, and so on. He sat up, and looked to Tsunade and the Sasuke. A look of worry was etched across Sasuke's face, until he saw Naruto awake.

"How you feeling dobe?"

Naruto growled... Literally growled... 'Did I.. did I just growl like a fox?'

"Fine. Tired but fine. Now leave me alone teme,"Naruto walked over to the futon, noticing the fox.

He smiled, petting behind her ears, smile growing wider with the purring he received. Then he layed down and feel straight to sleep, Kyuubi laying above his head watching over him.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**And that's chapter eight! I've got the next chapter already laid out in my head, and the ending flows right into it. So be prepared, because the next chapter's going to be a doosy.**_

_**Please Review! They make me extremely happy, as they do with any other author... As long as they're not flames... I ignore those... Course some give me good ideas lol. Well... yeah. Review, and maybe a few guesses as to what's going on in my head with the way i'm building the story up. I want to see what you all think is going to happen next.**_

_**Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_And i'm back with the next chapter. Thanks to _**-Fat Anorexic-**_ fir betaing this for me. For some reason, that made me seem like i'm lazy... Oh well, anyway, i'm going to go ahead and do the review replies. And whoo! for fifteen reviews!!_**

sprig - **_Thanks, and thanks for reviewing. I hope my ideas are as interesting as you're hoping._**

shadowhawk00 - **_Thanks for reviewing!_**

Ryou-la-lune - **_And here it is, thanks for reviewing!_**

Shy-Princess - **_Interesting perspective of Naruto, lol. Thanks for reviewing!_**

Katsutoshi96 - **_Lol. Yeah I hate schoolwork and junk too... I'd rather be writing stories and all that. Oh well, what can you do. And good luck with all that. Thanks for reviewing, i'll keep a look out for your next chapter!_**

XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo - **_Thanks for reviewing, and nice guess lol._**

Fat Anorexic - **_Thanks so much for reviewing and being my beta! _**

lemons freak - **_And more there is, thanks for reviewing!_**

kita.shiori - **_Thanks for reviewing!_**

YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN - **_I understood you enough to get your point, so it's fine. Thanks for reviewing, i'm glad you like the story._**

BooksK - **_Thanks for reviewing!_**

Layla (anon) - **_I don't get what you meant by just saying "Spanish!"..._**

lil maya (anon) - **_Thanks for reviewing sis!_**

Ashchethem - **_Thanks for reviewing!_**

KonomakiAsuni - **_Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing!_**

_**And now onto the story!**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

"How you feeling, dobe?"

Naruto growled... Literally growled... 'Did I... did I just growl like a fox?'

"Fine. Tired, but fine. Now leave me alone, teme," Naruto walked over to the futon, noticing the fox.

He smiled, petting her behind her ears, his smile growing wider with the purring he received. Then he laid down and fell straight to sleep; Kyuubi lay above his head watching over him.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_A month later_

Naruto was sitting on the futon, his left arm lying lazily across his knees that were sticking up in the air, petting Kyuubi. The blonde sighed, it had to be late right now, but he was nowhere near tired. He was still locked inside the cellar; Why? He didn't know. Guessing Tsunade wanted to be precautious just incase something else happened, he sighed, looking at the red-orange colored fox.

"Ne, Kyuu, are you tired of being locked up in here with me?"

The fox simply sniffed, looking up at Naruto, before nuzzling and licking the hand that was petting her before. She didn't want to talk and was obviously enjoying being pet. A smile graced his lips as he continued to stroke her head and back. He had way too much time to think and thinking was becoming too much of a habit. The entire time he'd been in the caged room, he mostly seen some ANBU guards, bringing him food and Tsunade.

Why hadn't Sasuke been down here all that much? He'd have to ask Tsunade next time he saw her. A moment later, Kyuubi's ears twitched and she looked towards the hallway. That's when Naruto heard the metal door screech open as it usually did along with the tapping of shoes.

Either it was another ANBU, or Iruka was finally able to see him. Which the latter didn't seem to be right. His heightened hearing told him otherwise. So when the person rounded the corner, boy was he surprised. There was Sasuke, walking towards him, looking like a tornado had picked him up and thrown him halfway across the country.

Naruto jumped up hurriedly, and ran towards the bars, grabbing them between his two hands; making himself look like a prisoner who was guilty about everything he had done.

"Sasuke!"

A smirk appeared on his face as he finally made it into the room," Hey dobe."

Naruto scowled," I haven't seen in you god knows how long and the only thing you can say to me is 'hey dobe'? Stuck up bastard."

_**(A/N: You have no idea how tempted I was to write dog instead of god. It's become too much of a habit, I think.)**_

"Be glad I came to see you. Tsunade-Sama sent me on a mission that took much longer than what it was supposed to and I'd really like to go home, clean up, and rest."

Naruto sighed," You're not the only one..."

The blond's expression became crestfallen.

"Sasuke, when am I going to be let out? I've been in here over a month. Isn't that good enough? Do I seem like a threat anymore than I was before?"

His air fell over his indigo-blue eyes, as if hiding his face which in reality, he was. He was hiding his face because he didn't want Sasuke to see the tears that had leaked over and slid down his cheeks.

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke said calmly.

He just shook his head 'no' and continued to hide his face. He was tempted to turn around, and walk to the bed and collapse. But instead, he chose to keep his pride, and not let Sasuke see him cry. Though it did no good when Sasuke stuck his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his face. Wide eyes looked at Sasuke as the raven gave him a look he had never seen before.

He'd seen it on mothers' faces when with their children. But to see it on Sasuke, and directed at him, surprised him. Truly surprised him.

"Sas..," and the sentence was cut off as the raven placed his lips on the other.

If possible, the blond's eyes widened even further, but soon melted into the kiss. Kissing back, he felt Sasuke's hand slip away from his chin and take hold of his right wrist lightly. Naruto pulled away first, blushing slightly.

"Sasuke..?"

The raven smiled, something Naruto himself was surprised to see.

"I'll see if you're allowed out yet. I'll do something about it if you aren't."

He nodded happily, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Now don't cry anymore. I like it better when you smile," Then Sasuke turned, walked out of the room, down the long hall, and through the screeching metal door.

"Yeah..."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_The following Morning_

"What do you mean he still can't leave that room?!"

Following through on his promise, the Uchiha went to Tsunade's office to ask about Naruto's release. Needless to say, he was not pleased with the answer he received.

"Naruto's going to be stuck in there for awhile longer, I'm not sure how long. The council hasn't said yet."

"If it's up to the council, he'd be stuck in there for the rest of his life!"

"Exactly," a male voice came from behind.

"The boy will remain in there for the remainder of his life. He is an even greater threat to the village now. With that demon released from inside his body. The village will remain safe with him locked away," came a female's voice.

Sasuke turned around to find an old man and woman with a few other members behind them.

"He was never a threat in the first place!"

"Oh, but he was. You see, with him able to summon the demon's power, he could attack the village at any time."

"Naruto would never do that! You've all treated him like shit ever since he was born! And he responds to all that hate by simply loving and doing anything he can for the village! He's a normal human being, god damnit! He deserves all the rights any other villager and ninja have and more!"

"Why do you care so much?" The man asked.

"Naruto's my teammate and best friend. He's always treated me like any other person and not some special person and the only living heir to the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade eyed Sasuke for a minute, before daring to ask, "Sasuke. You have feelings for Naruto, don't you?"

He stiffened slightly, the Hokage and Council members realizing this.

"How could you ever care about a thing like that!?"

It was one of the female council members, she looked young, around her mid-thirties. Sasuke glared at her before turning his attention back to the two elder members.

"Release him to me. I'll watch over him."

It was more a demand than a statement, the raven was hell-bent on getting Naruto out of the white barred room. The council members looked to each other, discussing it momentarily, before turning back to the Uchiha.

"Agreed. On one condition. He shows any sign of using the demon's chakra, he is to be returned to the room."

Sasuke glared, "You realize that that is impossible. His and Kyuubi's chakra are no longer separate. His chakra is boosted, and Kyuubi only has enough chakra left to keep her alive and well. She also retains the form of a normal fox and vows to serve under Naruto."

The council members again turned to chatter amongst themselves over the issue. It took them longer this time, but they eventually turned back towards Sasuke.

"Alright, he is free and may stay with you. You will monitor him constantly. If anything happens, any extreme amount of chakra being released, he will return to the room, and remain there until he dies."

"Understood," Sasuke said smirking slightly.

Tsunade also had a question," What if they're on a mission, and Naruto may happen to need all of that chakra to perform a task?"

"He must be twenty meters away from the outside of the gates; then he can freely use his chakra as he pleases. If within another village or within twenty meters to a villages' gates, his chakra will be monitored. Be sure to send a scroll to each village with these conditions, Tsunade-Sama, or we will relieve you of your duty and pass it on to another."

With that, the Council excused themselves and left. Tsunade sighed as she watched the Uchiha, his back still to her. When he turned around, she wasn't really surprised to see the smirk upon his face.

"Uchiha. You dare do anything to hurt him and your head is mine."

"Hn," Sasuke waved and walked out of the room and back down to Naruto's cellar/protection room.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Naruto's POV_

It's been awhile; I wonder what's happening. I know if it were up to the council, I'd be locked in here until I die, but I know Sasuke wouldn't let them do that. A large smile replaced my thoughtful frown at the mere thought of him.

Sasuke may have not confessed anything vocally, but he did through the small amount of physical contact. I still have a fluttering feeling inside my stomach from that moment. Just thinking about it made the tingling become ten times worse. Sasuke must be back. I heard the click of a lock coming undone and now that door once again began to screech.

The noise alone hurts my ears. Obviously Kyuubi too, because her paws are over her ears. Then it closes and after the screeching noise, I hear the footsteps. A few moments later Sasuke comes into view and I smile. He sees it and smiles back at me.

And now the fluttering feeling is back. I've always wondered what it was like to be special to someone, and now I am. I'm special to Sasuke. What had started out as a simple crush went to being full out loving him. When I look up, I see he has already unlocked the first door, and is walking towards the one holding me in here.

Was I finally aloud out, or if I was out, I had to be followed constantly? Sasuke must've noticed my questionable eyes, because he soon answered.

"I hope you don't mind living with me again. It was the only way they'd let you out."

"I don't mind..."

"Good. Now..," and the lock undid and door opened," let's get you out of here."

"Thanks Sasuke," and I smiled again at him.

I was happy to say in the least, but hey, with all that was going on, this moment couldn't have been any better.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Sasuke's POV - Two weeks later **(Sorry I keep jumping like that)**_

Nothing unusual has happened; the closest gesture of our romantic relationship was a hug. Naruto's still trying to adjust to his new lifestyle; he's normally up a good portion of the night, and sleeps a bit during the day. Kyuubi's been helping him get used to other bits and pieces, and when he feels threatened or angry, he growls. He purrs when I do something he likes, which makes me smile.

It's adorable. He acts very much like a fox, Kyuubi was very truthful to her words. From what I've seen when he lets me watch, he's been practicing how to use his hearing, and I think his sense of smell. Kyuubi hides, and Naruto has to find her. His eye sight seems to have gotten better too, especially at night.

People seem to have deepened their hate towards him though, but he acts like it doesn't bother him. Like nothing's wrong. I sighed, staring out an open window, the midnight breeze fluttering across my hair as I use my own thoughts to drift to sleep. It's hard though. Sleeping.

I've had trouble falling asleep for a few nights now. Tonight is no exception. My eyes open when I hear a small creak, and look towards the door. I sigh, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"You can come in, Naruto."

The door opened a little wider as he steps into the room, closing the door once again. Then with no hesitation, he comes over and lays next to me, snuggling against me. Something must be wrong, or he's showing me part of his true self. Possibly from all the pent up sadness. I threw my arm over his side, holding him, and with that I finally fell asleep.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

The morning after, I awoke to find that Naruto was still there, sleeping comfortably against me. I smiled. He truly did make me happy. Like nothing had ever went wrong in my life. I started petting his hair slowly, and that purring sound came.

I'm glad I met him, if I hadn't I'd still be by myself, only able to show a few emotions. Now I feel so many. I want to be with him the rest of my life.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Normal POV_

Kyuubi sighed as it was getting to be late morning and still had seen no sign of Naruto.

'Maybe I should wake him? Yes, I shall.'

Running to the door, she noticed it wide open.

'So maybe he is up? No that couldn't be right. I guess I should check the second best place. Sasuke's room.'

The door was slightly cracked open, and from the door she could hear light purring.

'So kit is in there.'

Sticking her snout through the door, she nudged it open far enough the slink into the room. The sight she was greeted with was cute. The blonde was snuggled up to Sasuke, him petting the blonde locks of hair.

'Sorry,' she thought, 'it can't stay like that. Kit needs to train!'

Running up to the bed quietly, Kyuubi jumped up onto the end of the bed, shocking the already awake boy. Naruto didn't even realize what the fox did, because he kept on sleeping. She walked slowly up the bed until she was right by Naruto's face, and licked it.

"Kit, get up. Training time."

Grumbling, the blonde opened his eyes slowly, and looked up.

"Fine. I'll be down in a bit."

Kyuubi nodded, and jumped down, running out of the room.

"Morning", Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

The blonde blushed and stuttered, "M..morning Sasu...ke.."

Naruto sat up, and got out of bed, Sasuke sighing as he got up and wrapped his arms around the blonde. This factor, managed to make Naruto turn a brighter red than before.

"Wh..what are you d.. doing?"

"Hugging you, what does it look like?"

Naruto remained silent, "I have to go train..."

"Kyuubi can wait."

Sasuke lightly kissed the blonde's neck, before turning his head, so Naruto's face was facing more towards him. The he kissed him, Naruto melting right into it and turning to face the raven haired teen. The kiss was soft, neither trying to take it further. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then parted.

"I'm... gonna go train now...," A flustered Naruto managed to say before he ran out of the room.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter, as it's finally going somewhere, however small. Plus I made the chapter pretty long. So Please Review! **_

Ne - Right

_**Yuki-Kage - Sama**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, well for this chapter, you're gonna have to give me a break. All in all, it's very very crappy. Naruto and Sasuke are both OOC. I could not get it to GO for me. So please read, and then continue on to chapter eleven. **_

sprig - **_Thanks! And thanks for reviewing._**

shadowhawk00 - **_Lol, then guess away! Thanks for reviewing!_**

Ryou-la-lune - **_Well here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing._**

Shy-Princess - **_Lol, loved the review. Thanks for reviewing._**

Katsutoshi96 - **_Yeah I understand with homework and junk. I have to do a report on a bibliography... Thanks for reviewing._**

XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo - **_LOL! No Naruto's going into heat. You'll just have to wait. I'm not the kind of person to just jump into making them doing something after they first become an item. Thanks for reviewing._**

Fat Anorexic - **_Ok, well I didn't send the two chapter's, next one for sure i'll send you, ok? I was just in too much of a hurry. Thanks for beta-ing though, and reviewing. Means alot to me._**

lemons freak - **_Ok, here's more. Lol. Thanks for reviewing._**

kita.shiori - **_Well, this chapter is more on the relationship than anything. Thanks for reviewing._**

YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN - **_Lol. That's alright, and glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing._**

BooksK - **_Glad you like. Thanks for reviewing._**

lil maya(anon) - **_Thanks for reviewing sis._**

Ashchethem - **_The chapter was probably a bit short. Or you were just so into it you didn't realize it was a bit long. Dunno lol. Thanks for reviewing._**

KonomakiAsuni - **_Glad you like. Thanks for reviewing._**

organizedchaos2006 - **_Well I hope the story is as interesting as you're hoping. Thanks for reviewing._**

TheDarkestWhiteRose - **_Interesting reviewing. Thanks for reviewing._**

Joychan01 - **_Thanks for reviewing._**

yagirl - **_Well i'm glad you like it, and didn't you read part of it on deviantart? Lol. Thanks for reviewing._**

Seth(anon) - **_Lol. Nice review. Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing._**

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Fat Anorexic_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

Naruto remained silent, "I have to go train..."

"Kyuubi can wait."

Sasuke lightly kissed the blonde's neck, before turning his head, so Naruto's face was facing more towards him. The he kissed him, Naruto melting right into it and turning to face the raven haired teen. The kiss was soft, neither trying to take it further. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then parted.

"I'm... gonna go train now...," A flustered Naruto managed to say before he ran out of the room.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Naruto's POV_

It's been a few hours since Sasuke did that. Made me extremely flustered. It's making it hard for me to concentrate and I can tell Kyuu is getting really mad at me. In fact, right now I can hear her growling. So I must be getting close to her hiding spot, cause it's really loud.

Yup, found her. And another yep. She looks really angry. She walked towards me as I cautiously backed away. Uh oh... A second later, I was on the ground, pinned. Gulping, I look up to her face.

"Uh..uhm.. Kyuu-chan?"

"Don't 'Kyuu-chan' me," she barked, "Why am I bothering train you when you're obviously too busy thinking about the raven!?"

She has a major point, which makes me feel bad.

"Sorry.. just..."

"Naruto! It's been a month since you moved back in! You're with him all the damn time! What's distracting you?!"

I just blushed, where I swear I see her smirk. Is it possible for foxes to smirk?

"Ah... So lemme guess. He.."

"No Kyuu, don't say anything."

I know I have a red face, very much so, because i'm suddenly very...'warm'.

"You know Kit, there's alot couples do. You and Sasuke barely act like one. I suspect he's waiting for you to be more open with him and less shy."

I looked towards where Kyuubi had walked to after she jumped back off me. Jeeze, she likes making points and making me feel bad.

"Yeah..."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Normal POV_

Kyuubi huffed, "Alright kit, just, go. I suppose you need a break now and then from training and you're too out of it to train today. Just go and be with Sasuke. I'll mind myself out side."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kyuu."

Naruto stood, starting towards the house. He walked at a normal yet slightly fast pace, watching the breeze blow thru the trees. That is until he heard a loud 'Crash!' from inside the house. Now Naruto ran very quickly, reaching home in a matter of seconds.

"Sasuke!"

"Uhh," he grumbled," Ow... I'm ok!" Naruto heard from inside the house.

He ran in just incase, where he found Sasuke under a pile of pots and pans.

"How'd you manage this?"

"I was going to make lunch for us, but when I opened the cupboard it all just came tumbling out."

"So you about give me a heart attack, after trying to kill yourself? Smart, Sasuke, Smart," Naruto said dully.

Sasuke just sat there silently while Naruto dug him out of the numerous pans and such. Once out, Sasuke stood up, looking away for some reason.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I'll make lunch now."

"Something's bothering you, don't lie. Sasuke, I care, I seriously do. But I can't understand unless you make me."

"It's nothing alright. Just drop it."

"Is this about our relationship? It is isn't it?"

All Naruto received was a small glance before the raven turned around.

"Look, I know...,"Naruto's bottom lip trembled a little," I know, that I don't act like we're together. It's just that i'm not used to so much attention. I have to get used to it."

"I've given you time. Plenty of time. It's been a whole month and all you've even barely allowed me to do is hug you. I want to beleive that you love me, but i'm not so sure."

"Sasuke! God damn it! You're not the one who was tortured their entire life. No affection, nothing. You were always treated well, as much as you didn't like it. You have to understand that the all-of-a-sudden attention is foreign to me. I do love you though. I do."

At the moment, Naruto was glad Sasuke was facing the other way. Not only because he couldn't see Sasuke's expression, but the fact that Sasuke couldn't see Naruto. See how broken he was at the moment, tears leaking through his eyes, and gently sliding down his cheeks.

"Maybe.. Maybe I was wrong to beleive that my life was going to get better,"Naruto sniffled.

He walked out of the room to go to his room, missing the hurt expression that crossed Sasuke's face.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Night time arrived quickly. Kyuubi had arrived home to realize something had went wrong. Noticing Naruto only came down once to get food and walked back up stairs.

"What'd you do to kit, Uchiha," she growled.

No reply.

Kyuubi sighed,' Great. Something went way more than wrong. Guess i'll go see how kit's holding up.'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Kyuubi, now outside Naruto's door, felt heartbroken. He was crying, occassional sniffle and sometimes cough.

"Kit, are you ok,"Kyuubi asked softly.

_**(AN: I realize how OOC they're right now. Bare with me.)**_

"Please Kyuubi. Not right now," Naruto said through the door.

"Atleast tell me what went wrong."

"I shouldn't of beleived Sasuke, that's what."

That was all she was going to get out of him,' Time to get Sasuke to talk.'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Uchiha! Tell me what the hell happened or I will personally see to it that your life is living hell!"

"I don't know alright. I've given him room and time to get used to our relationship. Just... It doesn't seem like he cares."

"It sure as hell seems like he cares a whole hell of a damn lot to me! Go upstairs and stand outside of his door! Go on! You'll see how much he cares. Wouldn't surprise me if he's not worse now than he was earlier."

"How would standing outside of his door show me anything? Aside from the fact that he'll know i'm coming from a mile away."

"He won't right now. Beleive me," Kyuubi sighed, 'Arguing with Uchiha is getting on my nerves...'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Sasuke had done what Kyuubi told him, and found out she was right. Naruto was sobbing away inside of his room.

'Has he been crying all day? Ever since then...?'

The raven walked to his door, closing it but leaving it open a crack. He layed there thinking, not realizing, that by doing this he'd doze off.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Naruto's POV_

It's probably about one in the morning. Sasuke's probably been in bed asleep for awhile. And now I can't sleep. I don't want to be alone. That's probably why. But, he's mad at me. I'm pretty sure of it.

My concious is winning me over though. Not even realizing until now that i'm standing infront of his door. It's cracked. Why? Was it purposeful? Or maybe he just didn't realize it wasn't all the way closed.

I hope he isn't asleep.

"Sasuke," I say quietly.

"N...Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"You can come in."

I do, quickly walking over to his bed, climbing in and laying next to him. Then, I break down again. I think it alarmed him cause he just sat up pretty quickly.

"Naruto, please calm down."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Sasuke's POV_

It's probably about one in the morning. I wonder if Naruto's still crying, or if he cried himself to sleep. I didn't think he'd break down like that after our argument. Wasn't much of an argument though, was it? After all, he's the one who spoke mostly. I just stood there, save for about two sentences.

"Sasuke," I hear someone say quietly.

"N...Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"You can come in."

I see him quickly walk over to my bed, then climb in and lay next to me. Then the next thing I know, Naruto all of a sudden starts sobbing again. It hurts me to see him like this, and I quickly sit up re-evaluating the situation.

"Naruto, please calm down."

I hope he does.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Normal POV_

Naruto doesnt though, instead, also sitting up, and latched his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you! Please don't hate me! I love you," Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke awkwardly held Naruto, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him. It worked, and the blonde drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry. I could never hate you," Sasuke said to the stillness of the room.

He layed both him and the blonde down, and fell asleep.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

The next morning came, Sasuke again awakening before the blonde. He watched as Naruto's chest lifted and fell again as he breathed.

'Maybe I was asking too much too soon,' Sasuke's thought drifted.

He heard a grumble and some movement and looked down from the ceiling to the blonde. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the dazzling eyes Sasuke loved.

"Mm... Sasuke. Morning," Naruto breathed, a yawn following in hot persuit.

"Morning to you to," Sasuke smiled, softly touching Naruto's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

After he finished yawning, Naruto leaned towards Sasuke's face, hesitantly, and pecked his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto blushed, looking away. After Sasuke got over his momentary stupor, he smiled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just being hard headed."

"It's alright."

"No it's not alright. I hassled you over something so stupid and I should of known it'd take you awhile to get used to it."

Naruto sighed, "You were being hard headed yesterday? You're being hard headed now, Sasuke."

"Alright, alright, I get it. How 'bout we go out and do something today?"

"Yeah, sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"I figured i'd let you decide to make it up to you from yesterday."

"Ok...,"Naruto went silent while he thought,' I don't feel like training... Don't want to go to Ichiraku's, as hard as that is to beleive...,"Uhm... I know! We should get Sakura-chan, Kaka-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei and go on a picnic!"

Sasuke smiled at the blonde," If that's what you want. It's a good idea."

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips again and jumped out of bed.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Naruto was currently in the kitchen helping Sasuke prepare five bento boxes. They had went out earlier in the morning to make sure no one was on a mission or going on one anytime soon. To their luck, everyone was at home with nothing to do.

"Ano..Sasuke?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

Naruto's face turned slightly red but he smiled and looked back to Sasuke.

"Watashi wa Sasuke aisu ne."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**That's the end of this chapter. It sucked, to be perfectly honest. I wasn't to happy with it until I got, like the very bottom. Which, obviously ended up with mostly Japanese. Some of you understand it, some don't. So right under here there's the translation of the conversation. Then you can go on to chapter eleven.**_

_Convo translation:_

_Uhm... Sasuke?_

_Yes?_

_Thank you._

_I love you, Naruto._

_I love Sasuke too._

_**Aha... I just realized, after writing it, that I kinda royally screwed that up. Oh well. It's alright for now. Nothing big. Although after that I feel like by not writing it correctly, like i'm defiling the Japanese language. Waah! What happened to everything I taught myself?! I could carry on friggen conversations in the language before. Now it's just like, blah...I should've stuck with Japanese and stayed away from Korean... I feel so stupid now... OK next chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter came out ten times much better than the previous. No reviews to reply to since I decided to post this chapter as soon as ten was posted. I want to think _**'Fat Anorexic' **_for being my beta. Although I beleive the last three chapter's i've not let her beta. Each i've wanted to just hurry and get out since i've made you all, my readers, wait so long. So any mistakes, it's my own fault. I'll go through and fix them later._**

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru; slight KakaIru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Fat Anorexic_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

Naruto was currently in the kitchen helping Sasuke prepare five bento boxes. They had went out earlier in the morning to make sure no one was on a mission or going on one anytime soon. To their luck, everyone was at home with nothing to do.

"Ano..Sasuke?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."

"Aishiteiru, Naruto."

Naruto's face turned slightly red but he smiled and looked back to Sasuke.

"Watashi wa Sasuke aisu ne."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Chapter 11

"Oh wow Naruto, this looks great!"

"Thanks but Sasuke deserves some credit, too! He helped," Naruto was all smiles.

The small group of Shinobi were all sitting on a cotton, 750 thread count light blue sheet. The basket full of bento boxes in the middles as they all sat in a circle type formation on the sheet.

"But you're the one who wanted the picnic."

"You don't have to be so modest, Sasuke-kun,"Sakura agreed with Naruto.

"See, see. Sakura-chan even agrees! Ne, ne! Iruka-Sensei!"

"How about we all calm down and eat so this food doesn't go to waste," it was Kakashi's turn to pitch in his two scents.

"Ok!"

"Naruto, could you atleast calm down? You might choke," Sasuke watched as Naruto started scarfing down food very quickly.

Naruto did stop... for three seconds, totally ignoring his boyfriend's question. That is... until he did, in fact, start choking, becoming blue in the face.

"Usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke picked Naruto up, performing the hemleich manuever on the blonde as he began to turn white in the face. The food Naruto had been eating flew out of his throat, thankfully. The raven sighed, and Naruto coughed.

"You gave me a scare,"Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his head into Naruto's back," and you yell at me for giving you a heart attack."

The blonde smiled, despite his constant hacking, "Ye --cough cough-- ah. S --cough cough-- orr --cough-- y."

_**(A/N: I know what it's like to choke. I did, actually choke, at about twelve or so. After that, I had problems swallowing hot dogs in fear i'd choke again. That was the ONLY thing I couldn't swallow properly without problems so it took a lot longer than it normally took me to eat them. I'm over that though, thank dog. Naruto's action here, with the smiling, is what I tend to do when I choke on something. So yes, I based it off my own action. I can see him doing so though. Anyway, BTTS.)**_

"S..so when'd you two get together," Iruka was lightly blushing embarassedly.

Naruto choked on air but tried to speak otherwise," Ab --cough cough-- out a mon --cough- th ago."

"Really? I should've known. I've never seen Sasuke be so nice..."

Kakashi just watched with his 'all knowing' look. Sakura was smiling at the display of affection Sasuke willingly had shown.

'I knew I was doing the right thing when I first told Naruto about all his crush... It's plain as day Sasuke's happy. And if it couldn't be me making him happy, then i'm glad Naruto could.'

"Congrats you two," Sakura's smile was wide as she look at the two.

There was no response until a few minutes later, after Naruto had regained normal breathing and so on.

"It wouldn't of happened if you hadn't said anything Sakura-chan! Thank you!"

Within two point zero seconds, there was a jealous Sasuke pulling Naruto off of Sakura.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

They all had fun at the picnic until Shizune came running, looking for Kakashi and Iruka, saying that they had a mission.

"Just us three now, huh,"Naruto said after the two left.

"Oh, sorry guys. I have to leave too," Sakura started," My mother needed my help this afternoon with something."

"Ok, seeya Sakura-chan,"Naruto smiled and stood up to hug her.

Sasuke, once again, grumbled. Jealous over the fact of Naruto, once again, hugging Sakura.

"Oh stop Sasuke. I hug you all the time. Give me a break," Naruto huffed.

"Yeah... That's all you do.."

"Don't start that up again. I thought we had that discussed."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed," Later you two," she walked away.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go on a walk."

"Sure."

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

The two were walking through the forest, not long before coming across the river they had fallen asleep at about fourty six days prior. Naruto was smiling and laughing as they talked about many different things. Sasuke had a small, happy smile. They were sitting at the shoreline, occassionally going into a calming silence and listening to the many sounds of nature around them.

It was nice. To know that they're relationship was welcomed among a few of the friends that had learned of it so far. Although they knew that many of the villagers would rebel, make it known to the council, and try to get Naruto put back in his 'cellar'. But they couldn't.

Naruto was a shinobi. A damn good one at that. They'd need to use many, many ANBU to get him back into the room. And they didn't see that happening anytime soon as it was. They also knew that it wasn't just disgust radiating from the villagers.

It was fear. Fear of this new Naruto. Fear that he'd off them all within moments. But he would never do such a thing. Because he was Naruto. Because he loved his home, this village, Konohagakure.

And what more, he loved Sasuke. Too much to give the village a reason to lock him up for good. He'd rather die than be locked up for the rest of his life. For the rest of his life, he wanted to live by thrill of the moment. Knowing that there was a large possibility, with the missions they received, that they could be dead in a minute. Dead in seconds.

That's why, he lived in the now. Rashly chose decisions. Realize how rash they were after finding out the consequence. Whatever it or they, were.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It was dark out now, the both of them having fell asleep again where they lay. They were cuddled next to eachother, but this did nothing for Naruto. Because of the dream the inhabited his mind.

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

_Dream Sequence_

_No. No. Leave me alone! Stay away from me!_

_It was dark, something holding him down. He couldn't tell what. Like this darkness was artificial. A black smog that not even his keen eyes could see through. The thing's touch was like steel, freezingly cold, but heating up very quickly as if thousands of degrees of heat were released onto it._

_Let me go! No.. No.. Please! Sasuke! Help me! _

_A pair of glowing white eyes looked at him now. Only thing possible for him to see in the darkness._

_Kyuubi! Sasuke! Someone! Help me, please!_

_"Good work, ----------," Naruto couldn't hear whatever the thing had said at that point," You'll receive your reward later."_

_"Thank you, ---------," Again, he turned deaf at that moment," I'll return later. Call for me if you need anything."_

_Naruto felt a new pair of hands on him now. This time a pair of black glowing eyes stared down at him._

_"Naruto-kun... I'm going to make your life living hell... You'll be my doll. Do my bidding. And you'll have no say in the matter."_

_An evil laughter echoed through out the dark, inky blackness._

_No.. No... Let me go..._

_His voice sounded weak to his own ears..._

_Dream Sequence End_

_SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu_

Naruto jolted awake. He sighed, running his hand through sweaty hair. His breathing was labored in short breaths, slowly trying to regain a normal status.

'What was that about...?'

Naruto looked down at Sasuke,'I don't want to be outside now. It's dark...Too dark...'

Putting his hands on the raven's side, the blonde shook Sasuke lightly.

"Sasuke, wake up."

He, however, did not stir.

'I thought he was an alert sleeper...'

Naruto tried again," Sasuke, wake up," he shook harder.

Still nothing.

'God damnnit... Last resort..'

Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke's nose, effectively stopping air from going in. This made Sasuke's mouth open, which effectively was going to work for the blonde.

Naruto leaned down and put his mouth to the other's, sticking his tongue in, albeit shyly, and tickled the roof of the raven's mouth. It took a few moments for anything to happen, but when it did, Naruto pulled back laughing.

The look on the Uchiha's face, had Naruto rolling in jolly laughter. It took a minute for Sasuke to even fully contemplate what had happened. But when he did, he grabbed ahold of Naruto's shoulders, effectively seasing his laughter.

"Dobe."

This was all the warning Naruto got before his and Sasuke's faces were pushed together in a tight kiss. He felt something soft slide against his lower lip, causing the blonde to gasp and a warm tongue to thrust into his mouth.

It took a moment for Naruto to get over his shock, before he to, engaged, in the kiss. Both his and Sasuke's muscles battleing over dominance.

The heated kiss continued for a good minute before it ended. Both of them sat there panting. Cheeks flushed from the activity.

"Now..,"Sasuke panted," what was it --pant pant-- you woke me up for."

Naruto regained his breathing normalacy quickly.

"I had a dream and it freaked me out. So I wanted to go back to the house."

"Oh. Aright."

They both stood, Naruto grabbing Sasuke's hand as they walked through the darkened forest.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It took a good half hour or longer before they reached the house. The main reason it took so long was because at any small sound, Naruto jumped, and cluck tighter to Sasuke. Not that the raven had minded much. No, of course not. The raven loved every minute of it. Even taking the liberty to go, "What was that?!"

Naruto was so close to breaking down into tears after that. Sasuke had actually felt kind of bad. What was it that had Naruto so freaked out anyway? He wish he knew. But as they walked into the house, and Sasuke asked, Naruto just replied that it was nothing to worry over.

Nothing to worry over? Yeah right. If it were nothing to worry over, Naruto would not be acting this way. Naruto would not of taken the liberty to turn on every, and I mean every, single light downstairs as quickly as possible. Even when they were about to retire to bed, Naruto had made Sasuke bring a lamp upstairs with them.

That is of course after Naruto had followed up the stairs behind as Sasuke turned on the lights for him. The lamp was dull, but it emitted enough light for Naruto not to complain.

"Thanks Sasu."

They were curled up into eachother, their faces close together. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face before he quickly moved his head closer until their lips touched ina chaste kiss. Then he pulled away.

"No problem."

With that, they fell into a calm, happy, dreamless sleep.

Unbeknowest to them, that they had actually been safer in the forest. In the forest where they had been hidden from the predator.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**So... How was it? Notice I seemed to get back on track a little while into the eleventh chapter. Until then I was all, 'blah'. I threw in another twist. Who do you think these two people are? You can give me a guess if you want. To tell you now, I'm trying to refrain from using OC's. One of them I know for sure is not an OC. It's a character in the actual series... Well I havn't seen the person in Naruto Shippuuden yet... Until next time then! **_

_**Please review! They make any author happy.**_

_**Oh and if you anyone can guess correctly WHO the person was... I'll tell you what you get in the next chapter. Good luck!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru; slight KakaIru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Fat Anorexic_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

"Thanks Sasu."

They were curled up into eachother, their faces close together. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face before he quickly moved his head closer until their lips touched in a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away.

"No problem."

With that, they fell into a calm, happy, dreamless sleep.

Unbeknowest to them, that they had actually been safer in the forest. In the forest where they had been hidden from the predator.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Chapter 12

_"Naruto-kun, oh Naruto-kun. Soon. Soon i'll have you here. In my grasp..."_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It wasn't until about noon that next day before both the raven and blonde awoke. Both finding it stange that Kyuubi had yet to come and bug the blonde about training. Where was the fur-ball anyway? Neither had a clue. Maybe she had found herself something to amuse herself, not realizing as minutes turned into hours.

And it did. Seconds to minutes, minutes to hours. They day being fairly uneventful. Naruto had deemed it ok to turn out the lights as the sun rose high into the sky. Even the lightest shadows had the blonde on edge it seemed.

Sasuke was even readily going to take him to the Hokage and see if she could get what was wrong out of him. He didn't but the temptation was very hard. Although he didn't think Naruto'd appreciate it too much. No. Probably not at all.

He knew that even though Naruto was very close to the old woman, that he was still hard-headedly rude to her. Albeit that being, she allowed him to get away with it. His comments of "O-baa-chan" and so on.

"Nn, Sasu quit thinking. It's bothering me," Naruto commented and Sasuke looked up.

"Sorry."

"Mm, K."

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Fine, fine."

"Then why are you so jumpy?"

"Just had a stupid dream. I'll be fine by tonight, don't worry."

"Alright," Sasuke said unsurely.

Naruto could tell he didn't beleive him.

"Seriously, Sasuke. With you around i'll be fine."

'With me around he'll be fine? What's that supposed to mean? What's going on in that head of his?'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_"Oh no Naruto-kun. You won't be fine. Not for long. Hurry along my little puppet and collect my new doll. Tonight, **I** will be victorious."_

_An evil laughter resonated, bouncing off of what seemed to be darkness._

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Hey! Hey! Hinata-chan!!!"

Naruto ran quickly, leaving a dust trail behind him and effectively dirtying Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, how are you?"

Hinata had gotten over her stuttering problem. Well almost. She still stuttered every now and then. Naruto arrived beside her.

"Great! I was just on a walk with Sasuke-teme. What about you?"

"Oh, fine. Just a small headache lately here and there, but fine really."

Sasuke finally arrived beside the walking two.

"Hello, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sasuke! Can't you be a bit more responsive like you are around me."

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll just ignore you then."

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun. It's fine, really."

"No it's not. Sasuke's being rude."

"Hello Naruto-kun," a voice appeared out of nowhere, seemingly a person out of thin air.

All three instantly recognized the voice of the bat, this voice belonged to...

"Neji!!"

"Ah! Neji-nii-chan!"

"Hyuuga."

"Hinata-Sama, Uchiha."

With the greetings out of the way, they carried on small conversation. About misions and so on, even the predicament between him and Kyuubi, along with the council and Sasuke. Hinata had been blushing like mad when Naruto told her that he and Sasuke were together. Neji seemed shocked yet had this feeling of knowing it was going to happen.

"Naruto-kun, are you aware there's a festival coming to town?"

"Really! I've never been to one!"

"Well then maybe you and Uchiha should go. Who knows, you might like it."

"They've always seemed like fun, just..."

"You don't have to continue."

"Thanks Neji."

"You can finally put that kimono to use, dobe."

"Yeah! The one you bought me! It'll be awesome!!"

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

The night of the festival came quickly. Naruto sitting in his room, finding everything he thought he was going to need. Even his Gama-chan. Finally he pulled the box holding his kimono off the shelf, smiling to himself. He was finally going to get to open it. Finally.

And he did. The lid slipping off, Naruto pulled the ankle long outfit out. The sleeves came down to his wrists. The arms were set like a normal shirt until it reached to the elbow, dropping down to knee length. Naruto carefully put it on, as not to tear it.

Tieing the obi on, he looked into a wall length mirror and smiled. It fit wonderfully, and was very comfortable. Not to mention it made his facial features and hair 'Pop' out.

'I wonder what Sasuke'll think when he sees me,' Naruto thought happily,' And I wonder what he'll look like.'

Naruto suddenly became giddy at that though. He was so very happy. Happy to be alive, happy to be everything he was, and happy about everything.

_**(A/N: If you don't remember what the kimono looks like, return to chapter three. It's there.)**_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Naruto walked downstairs, and to say he wasn't in awe would be completely incorrect. Naruto was amazed. Sasuke was wearing a black kimono that went to his ankles. And Uchiha fan was in the back, as expected, and little dark blue designs spread across the kimono. The obi was colored a silvery blue color. The outfit was sleeveless, and in the side of his obi, was a fan that looked like the Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at the blonde. Obviously he was looking over him. Naruto stood there as Sasuke stared, and was surprised when Sasuke came up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ready to go dobe?"

Naruto only nodded.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It was about midnight. Naruto and Sasuke had met up with all their friends and were sitting around talking to them at a food stand. They were all having fun until all the lights seemed to suddenly go out and the same smoggy darkness from Naruto's dream seemed to flow in. Naruto seemed to start crying all of a sudden, Sasuke realizing this.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"It.. it's the same as my dream."

"Your dream?"

"Yeah. The one from the other night."

"Calm down. Nothings going to happen."

_"That's what **you** think," the voice from Naruto's dream floated into the area._

They all passed out.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Naruto woke up to the same foggy darkness, but now he was much more afraid. He knew he was no longer at the festival. In his home of Konoha. The same icy cold yet burning hot touch from his dream was holding him down. The glowing white eyes looked at him. They were the same from his dream. The very same.

_"Good work, Hinata," Naruto stifled a gasp at this," You'll receive your reward later."_

'No... No it can't be!'

_**(A/N: You will NOT beleive how long... and long... and long... and hard I thought about this. It summer saulted me for a awhile. I wanted to be original and... I was thinking on an empty stomach.)**_

_"Thank you, Shishui - Sama," Naruto had no idea who the person was or how he knew him," I'll return later. Call for me if you need anything."_

_"Of course."_

The new set of hands were on him. And the glowing black eyes were looking down at him.

_"Naruto-kun... I'm going to make your life living hell... You'll be my doll. Do my bidding. And you'll have no say in the matter."_

"Kyuubi! Sasuke! Help!"

_"No use Naruto-kun. I have your precious fox locked up. And soon, i'll make you go after your own lover and his brother, even the entirety of Konoha, and kill every single, last one, of the villagers and ninjas. Even the Hokage. With your power you will be unstoppable."_

Naruto gasped. No. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted his old life back.

Back to normal where he and Sasuke sat together and talked for hours. Back to their training, and everything! He wanted to cry, and cry, and cry, but couldn't. He felt like he was going to choke himself with his constricting throat and die. No.

He would die if this guy could control him. Somehow get control of him.

"Who...who are you? How do you know me? Of Sasuke?! Of his brother?!"

_"Because. I was the leader of the Akatsuki. I am an Uchiha. I was Itachi's friend back in Konoha. Until he tried to kill me. Beleiveing that killing your closest friend allowed you to attain the strongest form of Sharingan. He was wrong, the writings on it were wrong."_

_**(A/N: Ok... Yes this may've confused you. Possibly. I have my own theory on how Itachi obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. I beleive that yes, the Akatsuki leader is indeed Uchiha Shishui. The friend that Itachi had supposedly killed. If you're at all curious about this theory I have on it, go into my profile. There are a bunch of links. One goes to mine and my sisters website. It's crappy. I havn't updated it since I made it. But it has many things on there. Such as drawings, stories (although they're just the same ones that are on here), and my You're too obsessed with Naruto ifs and theories.)**_

Naruto sat completely still. An Uchiha. Like Sasuke. Did that mean he was possibly related to them. Maybe? He had no clue. He just hoped he would be able to escape and get back to Konoha, and save them all.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Turns out that I think ten times better when I have an energy drink, and the effects of it last me awhile. I got a "Monster" energy drink around seven pm today, and finished it at about eight thirty (Mind you, if you're reading this, it's the day after or maybe a few days. Not sure.) Drinks last me awhile, and my birds were mooching me so I had to get a straw for the baby for her to drink. They like! Lol. **_

_**Well only two of nine had some, and one can talk really good so you just hear ,"Good!" and it's so cute. I don't normally drink "Monster" actually today was my very first can ever. I normally drink those energy drinks they have labeled "Fire" , "Rain", "Meteor", "Subzero", and so on. I don't know if they stopped making them or what but I CANNOT find them anymore. Those gave me major boosts and took me atleast five hours to drink. **_

_**I savored those suckers. There was a point in my life where I lived in a small country town and I lived across the street from a Citgo. I think those went out of business too. Well anyway, there was a lady that always worked there and when I had 1. 39$ I would go buy one of the drinks. She knew who I was. **_

_**I swear I will beg for one of those suckers. Love 'em to death! Well anyway, enough rambling. **_

_**I'm hyper, very much so. It's ten at night for me writing this. Almost eleven. Got like fifteen minutes. I'm very motivated, and I think ten times better than I normally do when i'm hopped up on energy drinks. **_

_**And I know what you're all thinking as you're reading this. Drink more of them then! Correct? Lol. My life is fairly eventful right at the moment. **_

_**I have a report due for school. Then i'll be moving onto a new grade in one subject of mine. Language Arts. Also Math once I finish three assignments. The rest I just have to read then apply to the three assignments. **_

_**Then in Science and Social Studies I have three more, what are called 'blocks' and i'll be moving onto the new grade in those. Math is my least favorite subject, but since now I can go back and re-read things that I need to, and look up more info on the subject on the net, I undertand it much better. And I jumped from being very bad at it to better. In school I had D's and C's in math. I used to be big into science and now it's just blah. I had fun creating an animal though. **_

_**Again, enough rambling. I'm going to translate whatever Japanese is in this chapter, and go ahead and write to my other stories while I have a boost.**_

_**Translation:**_

_O-baa-chan - Grandma, Old Lady; It can also be written as O-baachan, Obaa-chan, and possibly Obaachan; Similar to this term is O-baba which translates to Old Hag_

_Nii-chan - Brother; Hinata calls Neji brother, even though they are cousins; In this case she uses Neji-nii-chan which translates to Brother Neji_

_Gama - I'm not sure, but I beleive this means frog or toad; Gama - chan is the name of Naruto's wallet, it also seems to be called a purse_

_**I decided to do some name translation while I was at it. Just incase anyone's curious.**_

_Hinata - Sun Facing; Sunny Area_

_Neji - Screw, also can be translated as Helix_

_Shishui - Stagnant or still water; also a test grilling - **Special thanks to **_The Great Cloud Ninja**_ for the meaning, and making me realize i'd spelt Shishui's name wrong. _**

_**Thank You for reading! Review Please! Means the world to authors!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter may be a little(or alot) blah and kinda jumpy at parts. Since I've been out of it and i've been incredibly busy. It's just life for me I guess. So I hope you'll enjoy this late installment. Only a few more chapters 'till the end of the story. So enjoy this while you can. Now onto the review replies. I'm also going to respond to chapter eleven's replies in here since I actually forgot to do that last chapter.**_

_**ALSO, I noticed alot of you got all mad at Hinata, and obviously it didn't quite click that the twist worked in more than one way. If Shishui is talking about making Naruto his puppet / doll, doesn't it make sense that she be under his control?It's not Hinata's fault, and I think there was someone who called her a bitch for fox(sounded better than kid)napping Naruto. Well now that you know, realize she's not exactly a bitch. Anyhoo, Onto the reviews then story.**_

Chapter 11 Review Replies:

Seth (InuyashaFMASkoolarDA)(anon) - _**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**_

lazeee an demented - _**Lol. I know. I didn't think of that till after I read your review. Thanks for reviewing.**_

Ashlee-chii - _**Lol. Itachi was one of my first choices, then I was all, "I wanna be original", so I used someone else. Thanks for reviewing.**_

Katsutoshi96 - _**Lol. Thanks for reviewing. I'm keeping my eye out for your next chappie.**_

Monake(anon) - _**I'm glad you like so much. I read cliffies alot aswell. It's like, damnit. And well you'll to find out who the two people are. Thanks for reviewing.**_

Winged Valkiria - _**And you'll find out who. Thanks for reviewing.**_

shadowhawk00 - _**Well, don't worry. You won't feel like an idiot. You'll see exactly why. It's not one of the normal villains used in stories. So just read ahead and find out. Thanks for reviewing.**_

Chapter 12 Review Replies: I wish i'd gotten more than six. -Tears-

Katsutoshi96 - _**Yeah, I noticed after I had posted the chapter that I spelled Shishui's name wrong. Woops. This chapter is probably going to be nothing like you're expecting, so enjoy. Even though I think it's kinda bad. Thanks for reviewing like always.**_

lazee an demented - _**Lol. Thanks for reviewing, glad you agree.**_

The Great Cloud Ninja - _**Your request has been somewhat fulfilled, by the next chapter there should be fluff. I think. Maybe. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the translation, and reviewing.**_

Crimson Blade66 - _**I think I said something about your review above. But anyway, thanks for reviewing. Although I VERY much agree, SasuNaru is the best. Lol.**_

tweeker(anon) - _**Thanks for the review and compliment.**_

mikoamaya-hikari - _**I responded to your review(s) Via messaging.**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru; slight KakaIru_

_Warnings: Lime (Don't like, Don't read)_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Fat Anorexic_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

_"No use Naruto-kun. I have your precious fox locked up. And soon, i'll make you go after your own lover and his brother, even the entirety of Konoha, and kill every single, last one, of the villagers and ninjas. Even the Hokage. With your power you will be unstoppable."_

Naruto gasped. No. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted his old life back.

Back to normal where he and Sasuke sat together and talked for hours. Back to their training, and everything! He wanted to cry, and cry, and cry, but couldn't. He felt like he was going to choke himself with his constricting throat and die. No.

He would die if this guy could control him. Somehow get control of him.

"Who...who are you? How do you know me? Of Sasuke?! Of his brother?!"

_"Because. I was the leader of the Akatsuki. I am an Uchiha. I was Itachi's friend back in Konoha. Until he tried to kill me. Beleiveing that killing your closest friend allowed you to attain the strongest form of Sharingan. He was wrong, the writings on it were wrong."_

Naruto sat completely still. An Uchiha. Like Sasuke. Did that mean he was possibly related to them. Maybe? He had no clue. He just hoped he would be able to escape and get back to Konoha, and save them all.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Chapter 13

"God Damn it! Naruto was taken!"

"Sasuke we have that established already. Would you please calm down so we can try figuring things out, and try to find Naruto?"

Tsunade, and the rest of the rookie nine were sitting in Hokage office. Desperately trying to do everything they possibly could and use what they had to work off of. Which happened to be little to nothing.

Sasuke was pacing restlessly, which was annoying the Hokage and all the others to an extreme. Before anyone could say anything though, they were interrupted with a large bang from the slammed open door.

"Hokage-Sama!"

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Naruto was close to tears. He was in so much pain. Shishui had cast some type of jutsu, and it was trying to overcome his mind, and take over his control. So far, with the strength and bits of knowledge he had gained from Kyuubi, he was holding the jutsu off.

But if he were left for much longer, it would surely get control of him. Naruto did not want that. Though the pain was getting worse as the minutes wore on, he did all he could to remain in control. His crimson-purple colored chakra swirled around him ferociously, seeming to be also helping protect Naruto's mind from Shishui's control. But it was all futile.

The seemingly dark gray colored chakra of the justu started flowing past his own chakra, and channeling into his mind. The blonde gasped, also wanting to scream, as it felt as if his mind was getting probed. As if the chakra flowing into his mind was severing his brain from the very root of his head, killing his cerebrum, so that he'd no longer have control. His own chakra rushed into his mind aswell, fitting into the cramped space with the other energy. It attacked the dark energy, trying to swallow it within itself and purify it.

With everything going on in his head, the ex-Kyuubi holder was on the brink of losing conciousness. Barely able to stay awake, but at the same time unable to black out. His head hurt, he screamed, blood curdling, menacing, feral. There really was no way to describe the terrifying sound that ripped itself from Naruto's throat. The only fact, he felt as if he was losing the battle.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Tsunade sighed as she sat the Uchiha on the couch in her office. She had to stick a parilyzation sedative into his legs, to keep him from pacing. It had not only parilyzed his legs, but had considerably calmed him down. After the slug-woman had done this, they were all able to talk peacefully. Sasuke had actually committed a good amount of ideas with out screaming and yelling about getting the blonde back.

Of course they were going to get Naruto back. He was a large part of the village, a part of what kept it striving. And to his many friends, he was a part of the family. And to Sasuke, his lover. This was reason good enough for Tsunade to scream at the council as they said to just let him go. To just get the Hyuuga heiress back, that she was much more important.

At the time, Sasuke had jumped up in a flash, and glared at them so harshly, Orochimaru would've cringed. After the Uchiha had screamed and yelled at the council about getting Naruto back, they unhappily agreed.

They were all discussing what information they had, what they could uncover, when Sasuke decided to bring up Naruto's suddenly manifested fear of the dark.

"Dude, it's...," he was cut off by Tsunade.

"Kiba, this could help, so shut your yap, and let Sasuke tell me about it."

"We fell asleep in the woods a few days ago, then in the middle of the night, he woke up me saying he wanted to go home. He clung to me the entire way home, very jumpy at every little noise. Even about started crying when I said something stupid about hearing something," Sasuke paused and Tsunade just kinda gawked.

'Narutom cry? No way.. Unless..'

"Then when we got to the house he made me turn on Every light, even made me grab a lamp and walked behind me waiting for me to turn on the upstairs light. He was fine once he had lights on everywhere."

"Very strange," Tsunade mumbled.

"Do you know anything about this kind of behaviour Tsunade-sama," Neji asked.

"Actually... A little. Sasuke, did you get anything out of him about the dream?"

"No. He avoided the question, saying everything was fine, when it obviously wasn't."

The entire coversation was interrupted when banging was initiated on the door and a yelling of "Tsunade-Sama!" was heard.

"Enter!"

A Jounin flung the door open, automatically yelling," Naruto's at the front gates, with the Hyuuga Heiress and something else!"

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_"Tsk, tsk, Naruto-kun. Putting up a fight will do no good. You'll only hurt yourself more," Shishui's voice held a tone of mirth to it," It's better if you just let go. Give up."_

"No,"Naruto grunted out.

_"Ah, you do realize I heard you scream? Hurt's horribly doesn't it?"_

The blonde refused to make noise, or even look at the other man. It was killing him to not let out his pain someway, which screaming had been helping somewhat. But this was just ridiculous. He almost wished that he had some sort of seal like the Hyuuga seal to kill him and seal his mind away. It would prevent him from being taking over.

'Sasuke.. ,' he weakly thought,' I love you. And i'm sorry.'

The battle was lost.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"WHAT!?"

The yell from the Hokage echoed through-out the village seemingly. Sasuke wanted to jump up and run to Naruto, but his legs were still parilyzed.

"Tsunade-Sama," Neji started," What do you propose we do?"

It went silent, as if no one was breathing, waiting in anticipation of her answer.

"Is there anything that seems different about the two?"

"Not that it seems. He said he grabbed the Hyuuga Heiress and ran back as fast as he could."

"Bring him to me."

Within five minutes, Naruto, and Hinata were presented to the Hokage.

"We'll take our leave now, Hokage-Sama."

She merely nodded her head, and the two Jounin were gone, most probably to return to their post at the gate.

"Naruto, Hinata, tell us everything you experienced."

"Hai," they both said in unison.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

The night went by, Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to return home, as was Hinata. Tsunade had simply said that if anything were to happen, they'd report back to her.

The two were laying in the bed in Sasuke's room, snuggling. Naruto nuzzled his head deeply into Sasuke's neck, before turning somewhat and lightly kissing it. The raven jumped in surprise, almost freaked out. When'd Naruto become so bold with their relationship? What had happened between yesterday, and today to make Naruto more comfortable?

His mind was set off course as the ex-Kyuubi holder began to nibble and lick. Taking the liberty to bite down on the junction between shoulder and neck. A moan was elicited from within Sasuke's throat as the pain also send a wave of pleasure through-out his body. Naruto smiled and began moving further down Sasuke's body, licking, nipping, and sucking as he went. He looked up at Sasuke to see hooded eyes, watching his every move.

Another moan was released from the raven and the blonde took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, sucking experimentally. He softly bit on it, scraping his fang like teeth against the bud. When Naruto deemed that nipple perfect and erect, he moved to the other, giving the same treatment, gasps, panting, and moans released from the pale beauty before him.

"Na-ah.. ruto, "a breathy voice came from a panting mouth.

"Hm?" A slightly amused voice came from the other.

"St..stop."

"But why Sasuke, don't you like this."

"Yeah, but..," he stopped to pant more before speaking again," It's not like you. Yesterday you were barely kissing me. Two days ago you were telling me you were afraid of the affection. How can you suddenly start touch me like this?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed," Are you saying that i'm not me because I suddenly felt ok wit the relationship?"

Sasuke huffed and looked the blonde in the eyes," It's not like you to suddenly decide something like this."

"Fine. You got me," a laugh very un-Naruto like, escaped his lips.

"Who are you, where's Naruto?"

"I'm right here. I am Naruto. Or atleast, what remains," a sly, almost happy and amused voice.

This was NOT Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Shishui-Sama cast a jutsu on your precious Naruto. Shishui-Sama is my master. He turned what's left of your precious Naruto into a doll. I control what's left of his brain, and I figured for his and your sakes to not die a virgin. But," the imposter's voice became sing-songy," I guess you'll die a virgin. never knowing how your first time would be."

Sasuke jumped from the bed quickly, snarling at the other," I won't die. I'll save Naruto. And our first time will be together. Not this way, when it's not really him."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try. Shishui-Sama would like to see you try."

"I won't try, because I will succede."

Sasuke ran quickly to attack the blonde imposter.

"Ah, ah. I'm in his body. So if you hurt me, you hurt him. I also have his chakra reserves. They're so powerful I can taste them."

'Shit. I need to get to the Hokage.'

The raven ran to the window, and ran as quickly as possible for a shinobi, to reach the Hokage.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Tsunade-Sama!"

"Now what?!" The Hokage yelled her impatience at Shizune.

"It's Sasuke, and Naruto is trailing him fast, almost like he's trying to catch him!"

"Shit! Get him in here and away from the other. That's Not Naruto!"

"H..hai!"

Within moments, Sasuke was inside the Hokage's office, a barrier of chakra protecting him, Shizune, and Tsunade from the other.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"We were sitting around when he started," Sauske stopped debating if he should tell her what was happening when he found out it wasn't Naruto... But decided to continue. His pride be damned, he needed to keep all the facts straight.

"He, started doing things to me, and he started doing things that yesterday he hadn't been comfortable with. Which is unusual since he's serious about our relationship. I told him to stop, and then he jsut let out this non-dobe like laugh. He mentioned that he was Naruto, or atleast what was left of him. Then mentioned something about a person name Shishui.

Saying it was his master and he had cast a jutsu on Naruto to take control. That's all I've got, but we can't hurt him. He's still Naruto."

The slug-woman sighed, not liking how things were turning out.

'I don't know what to do..'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**Well, that's that chapter. Only a few more left. This chapter is more or less build up for the climax(no pun intended) but i'm really not happy with it. And wanna know something funny, I just realized my title actually fit with what's going on now. Naruto's dream became a reality. **_

_**So... Yeah. Like a chapter or two is left. We'll see. As for a possible sequel when this IS finished, I don't see happening. What I have in mind sounds like a good end to my mind. **_

_**So probably no sequel. That's how most my stories tend to be anyway. Hope you like the minor amount of smut. It was somewhat fluffy, like was requested of me, but I promise there will be fluff hopefully by the end of next chapter. And possibly, I may finally get to the lemon by the last chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for reading. Review please. And if you like this story, try my story "Engaged To An Uchiha". You never know, you might like it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well... I'm starting to think my story lost it's luster.. Not even half as many people as before are reviewing anymore. And that's saying something to me. I'm not sure if it's just because you people aren't receiving the update alerts or what, but I'm losing hope in my story. I'm going to finish writing it, of course. But.. I guess I'll find out if it's still worth all the writing i've put into it.**_

_**-------**_

_Couple Months after that's written_

_**Ok, I'm back on track finally. I had to stay at my cousins' house for three nights because she was on vacation, and the last night I just happened to be waiting for Bleach to come on and I started typing away. And before everyone starts freaking out on me why I havn't updated. Well, I don't have internet at my house at the current moment. So I rely on the libraries computers. **_

_**But i'm not always there, and when I am, I don't have my fanfics on my thumbdrive at the moment. So it's like a really messed up process for me. Still, I hope you all continue to read my story. I'll be typing up the final chapter soon. Be on a look-out.**_

_Review Responses:_

_kyte-sama_ -_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_mikoamaya-hikari_ - _**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**_

Wicked Sweet 19 (anon) - _**Thanks for reviewing. Any questions asked should be answered.**_

_Shy-Princess_ - _**Glad you like, thanks for reviewing.**_

_xdorkiestxkellix_ - _**Lol, i'm so glad you like it. Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing.**_

_HitomiPMS-11_ - _**Lol. Here's the updated, thanks for reviewing.**_

_KittGriffen_ - _**Of course, I wouldn't have thought of the theory though if I had not seen The Akatsuki leader myself. Anyway, yes I have heard each of the clips. The Love Confession and Lock Your Doors. Lock Your Doors you can tell is not by the Naruto Seiyuu. I've been able to uncover where each and every line came from which episode. But again, anyway, thanks for reviewing.**_

_Mordraugsereg_ - _**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**_

_--Other Reviewers--_ - _**If you reviewed for other chapters, I thank you for reviewing.**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings so far: SasuNaru; slight KakaIru_

_Warnings: None. _

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Has not been Beta'd_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"We were sitting around when he started," Sauske stopped debating if he should tell her what was happening when he found out it wasn't Naruto... But decided to continue. His pride be damned, he needed to keep all the facts straight.

"He, started doing things to me, and he started doing things that yesterday he hadn't been comfortable with. Which is unsual since he's serious about our relationship. I told him to stop, and then he just let out this non-dobe like laugh. He mentioned that he was Naruto, or atleast what was left of him. Then mentioned something about a person name Shishui.

Saying it was his master and he had cast a jutsu on Naruto to take control. That's all I've got, but we can't hurt him. He's still Naruto."

The slug-woman sighed, not liking how things were turning out.

'I don't know what to do..'

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Chapter 14

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The loud noise resounded throughout the large room of the Hokage tower. Sasuke, Shizune, and of course, the Hokage, had locked themselves into a room. They needed someway to get the blonde shinobi into the room under the tower. But how? If someone tried to lure him into the room, the person who calls himself Naruto would know.

Because they'd been in his mind. They'd taken it over. Every memory, feeling, anything the blonde had had in his mind would be known by this new person. They'd know all of their weaknesses. Their strengths.

Where not to lead them because it's give them an advantage. About the merging of Kyuubi, so they'd be able to control the immense power stored there. And they couldn't do a thing. If Naruto had been taken over like this.. it must've been hard. Which meant the Hyuuga's were probably having the same problem.

Because of Hinata's timidness, even though ebbed away with time. This would've made her an easy target. Had it been Hinata who'd taken Naruto from the start? Who was behind everything to begin with? What did they wish to accomplish?

What grudge did they hold against the village, and so are using two of their shinobi to do whatever it is? He wanted to kill off people in the village. Sasuke being the main person. But why? Even the S-ranked criminal, Uchiha Itachi, did not wish to kill Sasuke. That alone said something.

The three stood in the center of the room, thinking, debating. A dark misty shadow then began filling the room, evil laughter seemingly mocking their attempt at safety.

"Who's there," Tsunade strongly asked.

The laughter grew in sound, becoming louder and louder until it stopped.

_"Uchiha Sasuke. Younger brother of Itachi. I will kill you. Even if I must use your own lover against you."_

"Who are you and what's your reason for declaring my death?"

_"My name is Uchiha Shishui. I've been lying dormant as Akatsuki's leader until now. I shall kill you, and Itachi. Then I will proceed in killing this village off, and taking over."_

"But you've got to have a reason for doing this, so what is it?"

_"Nine years ago, back before Itachi killed the entire clan, he was my friend. Until he read in the Uchiha papers that killing your best friend allowed you to attain Mangekyou Sharingan. So, he tried to kill me. In one way or another, he attained the Mangekyou, but not because he killed me. So I want my revenge on you and your brother. My reason for killing the village off is of no business to you."_

"But it is my business. This is my home, and i'll be damned if I let you kill me, and everyone else!"

The laughter began again, fading a moment later.

_"If you must know, I plan on taking over. Village by village I will begin killing off, and soon, I'll be able to begin my own village. I plan on using the Biiju for the perfect weapons. After the Biiju and their Jinchuriki are merged, their strength will undoubtablly increase."_

"You have nothing to gain from such a thing!" Tsunade could no longer stay quiet.

_"But I do. Being treated like a criminal for years. All in my organization decided to follow their way of the Ninja. Are marked as nuke nin because they chose not to follow the village rules. In my village, all shall be allowed to do as they wish. There will be no Kage. Nothing to hold the village back."_

"Ludicrous."

_"Is it really? Is it really that hard to think about my way actually being reasonable."_

No one responded. Was it really that unreasonable. Was it possible that this could truly be another way of Ninja. A new way but still.

_"Uchiha Sasuke. If you come with me, and follow my way, I won't feel the need to kill you. I may even let you have your lover back."_

Sasuke's head flipped up and his eyes widened. Was this proposition worth it? Maybe he could find a way to protect the village and save Naruto (Hinata aswell).

"Sasuke no. It's a trick."

"Tsunade-Sama's right. It's only trick."

But Sasuke was not listening. The only thing on his mind was saving Naruto. Even risking his life was worth it for getting the old Naruto back. The one he loved. The one the village could count on and trust.

"Fine. But you must leave the village as it is."

_"Agreed."_

"Sasuke, no."

"Sorry."

Sasuke unlocked and walked through the doors.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It had been two months since Sasuke left Konoha. He carried out missions and the like for Shishui, the obvious threat is that he'd be killed, and he would never get Naruto back. So Sasuke followed any and all orders. Naruto had been locked in a room, Kyuubi's room was right next to Naruto's. She had tried talking to him once, since the walls were so thin, but she never received an answer.

Maybe it was only because he'd been asleep, or perhaps it was something else. The only time anything or anyone entered the room was to feed him. And sometimes that even ended badly. Shishui had told Sasuke he was not yet allowed into the room, because he knew that the raven would try to get Naruto back to his old self. Because Naruto was unstable right now and fighting to regain control of his body and mind.

Sasuke was determined though. For the past half month he'd been plotting to sneak into Naruto's room. Maybe, just maybe, he could tonight.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Sasuke had just returned from a short mission from Shishui, he was headed to find the other Uchiha. Because once he was done reporting to the man, he was going to act like he was headed to his room, but then take a back route and head towards Naruto's room. Perhaps to say he was going to see the fox, saying he was going to convince her to be on their side. Of course he wasn't. He was going to use it as an excuse to get in.

Then, he would use a jutsu of some sort and sneak into Naruto's room. So when he made it to Shishui, he ask if perhaps he could talk to Kyuubi, and ask of her assistance. Not thinking anything of it, the man agreed.

So Sasuke headed towards the room, used a parilyzation jutsu on all the men gaurding Naruto's room upon entry, and walked in.

Sasuke was not expecting to see a heavy-linked chain around the blonde's neck. Obviously a chain the blocked all chakra from even manifesting to the outsides of his body. That which would help break the chain. Sasuke walked over to him, and kneeled.

"Naruto..."

"Sa..Sasuke," it was his Naruto, not the thing that took over his body.

"Naruto, i'll release the chain, but you have to fight the other _**thing**_ that's in there."

"I..i'll try."

When Sasuke did release the chain, Naruto wanted to scream. He knew that he had to keep quiet though, because he knew Sasuke was not allowed in here. Sasuke would be killed if he was found out. And his love for Sasuke was enough to keep him quiet. When the other personality was asleep, Naruto awoke, and was able to control his body until the other woke back up.

Maybe Kyuubi could help. Maybe Naruto could infuse with her and she could help fight the other personality off. It was worth a try, so Sasuke brought Naruto into Kyuubi's room. The fox stared at the blonde before she walked closer.

"Naruto?"

"Kyuubi.. I need your help."

"Kyuubi, can you infuse with Naruto?"

"I should be able to, why?"

"If you infuse with him, you may be able to help fight off the dark chakra. That way Naruto would be back to normal."

"It's worth a try. Naruto," she looked to the blonde," You're going to have to be strong."

With that Kyuubi's body faded into a spiral of violet energy and flew into Naruto's body. The seal returned to Naruto's stomach, glowing an angry red, signifying the fusing of both Naruto and Kyuubi. Nine red tails ripped through Naruto's pants, his human ears transferring into pointed fox ears. Pupils dialating into thin straight lines as his eyes reddened. Claws growing in place of dulled fingernails and fangs in place of flat teeth.

A scream ripped from Naruto's throat. The changing of his normal humans parts and tails growing from his tail-bone painful. Kyuubi's infused energy entering Naruto's skull, trying to force the dark grey chakra from Naruto's mind. The crimson-purple chakra once again forcing its way againt the invading chakra. Naruto once again gaining a headache from the battle.

Sasuke then decided that it would be best to run from here, and return to Konoha. Perhaps Tsunade could help. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style, exited the building, and ran.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Upon reaching the gate, Sasuke yelled to the Anbu, saying that he needed to get Naruto to Tsunade, "Now!"

They readily let the two in, one of the Anbu escorting them to the Hokage tower. Upon arriving, Tsunade stated her anger to the Uchiha about him leaving in the first place, but accepted the two with open arms. Now they were in the operating room of the Konoha hospital that Sasuke and Naruto had been in so many times before. The nurses in the building frightened away by Naruto's appearance except two. Hinata and Sakura.

They readily helped Tsunade, using their chakra aswell to drive out the other chakra. It took a long few hours of non-stop work, but they were able to seal the other chakra. Naruto's chakra seemingly creating a ball around it, able to draw from it's power if need be. Naruto, rendered unconcious from all the chakra pouring into his head, slept for the next couple days, Kyuubi still infused.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"We need to get as many of the Jounin and Anbu together. I know for a fact Shishui has noticed Naruto missing and is going to come after him."

"Right. While I moniter Naruto until he wakes up, I give you permission to round up a force. Upon this allowance, you will now be ranked as Jounin."

Sasuke stared at her in suprise for a moment before smirking.

"Right. Just make sure you send word when Naruto wakes up. I'd like to see him."

"You've got my word. Now go. You'll need all the time and help you can get."

With that Sasuke took off running, ready to gather anyone and everyone that could help.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Two days later

It had been a few days since Sasuke had returned with Naruto, and been promoted to Jounin upon gathering a force of shinobi to defend the leaf village. Sasuke had gathered close to one hundred shinobi and was sure that this was enough. Even though Shishui may've taken over a village or two, only some of the people were willing to serve Shishui. So much for each shinobi to himself.

The man had taken liberty to take control of everyone. They did not rule themselves. They lived beneath his ruling, and he had each person convinced they were living life as they wanted it.

Sasuke was sitting in his home when there happened to be a knock at the door. Since he had not been expecting it, it suprised them and he raised from his seat in shock. Then he actually stood and opened the door. An Anbu was at the door.

"A message from the Hokage. Naruto has woke up."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke smiled before he raced to the Konoha hospital. Naruto was awake, and he wanted so badly to see the old Naruto. His Naruto. It was within moments that the raven haired shinobi arrived. Walking to the lobby to sign in and head up to Naruto's room.

He walked quickly up the flights of stairs and reached the room the blonde was in. Upon seeing him, still in his infused kitsune form, he smiled and walked to the side of the bed.

"Sasuke, I missed you."

"You too, dobe."

"Hey, I just wake up and you're already calling me names. How rude."

A smile formed upon his lips for the second or third time that day before he leant down and hugged the blonde.

"I wasn't calling you names."

"Right," Naruto hugged back.

They remained in the embrace for a few minutes before releasing and looking at eachother.

"So.. Did Shishui attack while I was asleep?"

"No. We're expecting him soon though. Tsunade promoted me to Jounin and allowed me to round up a bunch of shinobi to fight against him though."

Naruto remained silent for awhile before signalling Sasuke to come closer. So when the raven did, it took him a moment of realization that Naruto's lips were now upon his. Kissing him, and Sasuke took advantage and kissed back. A few moments later they parted and Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm ready for the next step. I'm ok now. It feels right."

Sasuke stared in suprise before gathering Naruto in a bone crushing hug,"Alright. We will, once we've defeated Shishui. I promise."

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get. I'll be back later to check on you."

With that the blonde nodded off and Sasuke left.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

A few hours later, the Anbu reported that Shishui and a troop of about seventy men were spotted heading toward the Konoha gate. The troops of Konoha all filed together, Anbu in front then Jounin and some Chuunin behind them. The gates opened and they all stood outside the gate, ready to battle. Sasuke assumed a position in the front lines along side Tsunade, Shizune, and most the Rookie nine.

It seemed a century passed before the other shinobi stood before them, a signal from Shishui began the battle. The battle for the village. For strength. For Naruto.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

**Ok, I'm very proud of myself right now. I thought that this story was shot, but I got my spark back. The last chapter is on the way now, and I will warn you. I'm not really good at fight scenes, so I will be starting the chapter off with the end of the fight. I will be making the last chapter fluffy, but as for the lemon, you'll find out. I would like to thank my readers that have stuck with me for so long. And as I write this, I'm thinking up the last chapter in my mind, and as soon as this is finished being typed, I'm starting the last and final chapter. Thank you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you all so so so much. This is the last and final chapter. I'm going ahead with the review responses, and then will start the story. I didn't reply to chapter thirteens reviewers, so I'm going to reply now, and also to those who've reviewed both chapters in one review.**_

_kyte-sama - __**Well, that chapters been out for awhile now, and now the last chapter aswell. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_mikoamaya-hikari -__**-Smiles- Sad this is the last chapter, ne? Thanks for reviewing.**_

Wicked Sweet 19(anon) -_**Lol! Well i'm glad you like so much, sadly i'm on the last chapter now.**_

_Shy-Princess - __**Here's the last and final update. **_

_xdorkiesrxkellix - __**Lol, well glad you like it. -Smiles- Here's the last and final chapter sadly.**_

_HitomiPMS-11 - __**Well, here's the last update.**_

_KittGriffen - __**Yes I ended there at the time, and now i'm truly ending the story. -Cries- **_

_Mordraugsereg - __**I know it could've been explained more, I just.. couldn't think of anything. My brain had been dead at the time. Im very glad you like the line, and the story, and it's so fun talking back and forth to you! -Smiles- Here's the last chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it aswell.**_

catalysta(anon) - _**Lol, thanks alot. -Smiles- I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**_

_the girl in the mirrior - __**Lol, here's the last chapter.**_

_Ashlee-chii - __**Yesh, I agree. But, thanks for the luck, but I didn't use it for the fight scenes lol. I used it for the lemon, in hopes it came out good. I think it did, but i'm a bit embarrassed. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings: SasuNaru; slight KakaIru_

_Warnings: Lemon (It's not very good. My little cousin wouldn't leave me alone.)_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Beta: Has not been Beta'd_

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_Recap_

A few hours later, the Anbu reported that Shishui and a troop of about seventy men were spotted heading toward the Konoha gate. The troops of Konoha all filed together, Anbu in front then Jounin and some Chuunin behind them. The gates opened and they all stood outside the large door, ready to battle. Sasuke assumed a position in the front lines along side Tsunade, Shizune, and most the Rookie nine.

It seemed a century passed before the other shinobi stood before them, a signal from Shishui began the battle. The battle for the village. For strength. For Naruto.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

Chapter 15

Each side grew weaker and weaker, ninja falling at incredible speed now. Sakura, Hinata, and Tsunade all tending to the injured shinobi. The only two still left with energy from fighting this battle was Sasuke and Shishui. And even they were closing in on their limit. Chakra draining to a dangerously low level.

It was not until they both used a last jutsu. The same jutsu, "**Katon; Goukyakyuu no Jutsu**!", that they both fell to the ground panting. Barely even able to stand, Shishui released the same dark chakra from before. It spiraled towards Sasuke, but crimson-purple chakra came from nowhere seemingly and created a shield around the raven.

Sasuke looked up in shock, then smiled. Naruto stood behind him, still in the half-anthro form. The blonde's eyes were almost closed in his heated glare at Shishui. As the crimson-purple chakra took control of the dark grey, it moved towards Shishui, encasing his body and entering his mind. It took over his body, and slowly his body stopped moving.

The red and purple colored chakra left the body on the ground and returned to the ex-Kyuubi holder. Not but a moment later Tsunade had went over to the body while Sakura came over to Sasuke. As Shishui was checked for a pulse, Sasuke was getting healed. The Shinobi that were unable to be healed completely were taken to the hospital to be taken care. Naruto also carried Sasuke to the hospital, saying that he needed to be checked over aswell.

Because his chakra reserves were so low and that Naruto was worried. And Sasuke was happy that Naruto cared so dearly for him. Happy that the blonde was finally comfortable with their relationship. Was ready to take the next step, whatever that may be. And now that Naruto was back to normal, and once Sasuke was healed completely, they could go on with their relationship.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

A week had passed since the battle. Sasuke was fully healed, his chakra reserves back to normal, and Naruto was back to his normal de-fused self. Kyuubi back to normal with her over protectiveness of the blonde. But it was all calm. The villagers doing their every day thing, any shinobi that had been injured with or without severe injuries were healed due to Hinata, Sakura, and of course the Hokage.

It was as if nothing had happened a week prior. Like Naruto was never taken from Konoha. But it was also like before in more ways than one. Villagers still sneered at Naruto. Their ugly sides showing through only to him.

But Naruto was not alone in it all. He had Sasuke, right there next to him. Helping him through the glares and whispering. Holding his hand for all Konoha to see that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were a pair, and they were proud to show it. Proud to be together.

It had been four months and ten days since this all began. It had all began in June. Now it was October. And today, it was Naruto's birthday. His eighteenth birthday, so that now each member of team seven could proudly say were eighteen.

They decided to have a small party for Naruto, Ino and Sakura's idea. A small cake, presents if they wanted to get them, the blonde didn't really care. Saying that their friendship is enough of a present to him as it was. But they promised they would not stay too long, because they knew Sasuke and Naruto wanted to spend time alone. Because tonight would be special.

Sakura knew, because she had been told what Naruto planned to do tonight.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"That was fun, but I'm glad the party's over."

"Me too."

"Hey Sasuke, i'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright, i'm going to take one in the morning."

"Kay," Naruto walked to the upstairs shower.

Sasuke meanwhile walked to his room, stripped of his clothing, and laid down in the bed. It was not but a few moments later that he drifted to sleep.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Sasuke... Sasuke...,"his name was called.

He slipped into the world of the living from his light sleep. there beside him, he looked, stood a very hot, naked, and extremely aroused blonde.

"Sasuke...,"the blondes voice cooed.

His voice only caused the raven to become aroused aswell. He sat up, pulling Naruto by the hand onto the bed, kissing him passionately. The ex-Kyuubi holder slipped his tongue through his own lips and gently slid it over Sasuke's. This caused the raven to moan, giving Naruto access into his moist caverns. He traced every detail from tongue to teeth, afterword getting into a battle of dominance with the ravens own organ. The ex-Kyuubi holder allowed Sasuke to dominate since he had aready once explored the others mouth.

Their hands began to fervently explore the others' body, one trying to please the other. Both of them moaning at the others touch. They retreated their mouths from the other, oxygen in desperate need and only a strand of saliva remaining from the heated kiss. Naruto smiled slyly and pulled the blankets from the others also naked body. His head slid down until the raven felt warm air blown onto his shaft. Sasuke moaned out at the feeling when suddenly... Realization dawned on him.

He'd had a dream. And now, his dream had became a reality. But he was not worried about this as Naruto's mouth encased him.

As his shaft was sucked on, he felt the hot coil of his release begin to open. Sasuke did not want to release just yet, and so pushed the blonde off of him, Naruto landing on his back.

"Wha..Sasuke?"

"Shh.."

Sasuke moved over top the blonde, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Feeling the body underneath him. Running his hands across the other's nipples, teasing them with his hands before he moved down and placed his mouth over top of one. Scraping with his teeth, licking it until it became painfully hard, then moving to the other, giving the same treatment until the pink nub was also hard.

Bucking upwards, Naruto groaned, impatient as the raven took his time kissing and licking down the blonde's body.

"Patient,"Sasuke said before placing three fingers before Naruto's lips,"Suck."

The ex-Kyuubi holder did as he was told, taking the three digits into his mouth and beginning to suck experimentally. The blonde began scraping his teeth over the fingers, alternately licking, and sucking. Sasuke had to remove his fingers Naruto was turning him on so much. Again, Sasuke kissed Naruto like there was no tomorrow, also giving no warning to the blonde as he thrust the first finger quickly in. If he had warned him, the ex-Kyuubi holder would have tensed up, which would of made this more painful than it should be.

Sasuke removed his finger, adding a second as he thrust them back in, causing Naruto to yelp in pain. The blonde breathed in and out quickly, feeling the raven's fingers probing around inside, stimulating the blonde slowly. When Sasuke finally touched his target, Naruto's prostate, all the blonde could do was moan loudly at the sudden pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Sasu, do it again. Please."

"You like that?" Sasuke touched the spot again, a massive moan coming forth from Naruto's mouth.

After touching the spot a few more times, and stretching Naruto's entrance, Sasuke removed his fingers. The blonde moaned in disappointment and excitement. Disappoint because of the removal, but excitement because of what was going to happen. When the ex-Kyuubi holder felt the others erection against his hidden entrance he relaxed as much as possible, feeling it enter slowly. It hurt, but along with the pain, an unexplainable pleasure shot through his spine.

It seemed like hours before Sasuke was fully seated within the blonde. It seemed like forever before Naruto's body adjusted to the new thickness within himself. And it seemed like forever before the raven started a slow rhythm. Pulling out almost all the way, before he slammed back in. Doing this again and again before their pace picked up.

Sasuke barely pulling out, then slamming back in, faster and faster. They moved together, grunting and groaning. Whispering eachother's names within the passion. Screaming for the other to move faster and harder, or move with the other. When they finally felt the hot coil within themselves begin to come undone they could do nothing but try to move even faster.

They both wanted completion. To be sent over the edge and into what they believed would be significantly like a heaven they were sure they may never go to because of their lifestyle. A few more thrusts upon eachother and a loving kiss, that with a loud moan and silent groan they released. Their orgasm taking over their already pleasure muddled minds, turning their bodies into seemingly goo. The raven collapsing on the blonde and breathing in uneven breaths just as the blonde was.

When the raven finally lifted himself off the other and pulled out, he noticed the blonde was asleep. Their activity tiring him where it seemed nothing would tire him. Sasuke smiled, kissing the blonde on the forehead before pulling the covers up over both their bodies and laying down, instantly feeling the blonde snuggle up to him. Not a moment later, Sasuke followed Naruto into a dreamless sleep.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Over here!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled happily, walking with a very slight limp over to the pink haired girl.

Sasuke followed in hot pursuit of the blonde, seeming to be already jealous of Naruto's attention towards Sakura. It wasn't his fault that he felt Naruto's attention should only be on him, was it?

"So... How was your night last night? Did your plan work?"

'Plan?' The raven had no idea Naruto had planned something last night.

"Oh it was AWESOME Sakura-chan! Sasuke's perfect!"

"Great. Mind if I round up the girls and come watch one night," she laughed heartily at this, a blush appearing on the blonde's tanned face.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"What's going on over here," the raven was beyond confused at this point.

"Oh Sasuke! I kinda planned last night." Naruto's blush darkened a bit.

"Wait. You planned on seducing me last night?"

"Well yeah. How else would we of had such great sex?"

"Dobe."

The blonde "Harrumphed" at the insult, turning his back on the raven.

"Teme."

"Oh come on you two, quit fighting."

"Come on Sakura-chan, you can help me plan for later. Leave Sasuke-teme to his 'be a jerk' tactics."

Naruto dragged Sakura away, leaving Sasuke standing there by himself.

"Fine dobe. But i'll have a surprise for you when you get home. Or Rather, Kyuubi and I'll have a surprise for you."

With that, Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha district.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

It was dark out, about ten at night when Naruto finally arrived home. The house seemed to be fully lit, but the light was dim in the living room. Naruto walked into the house, removing his Zori before going to find Sasuke. But he was right there in the living room, along with Kyuubi, who's scent was just unmistakable as Sasuke's. But what he didn't understand, was that there were four new scents.

'Wait, four new scents,' he thought, eyes widening.

He quickly walked over to the two of them, looking down to see four little blobs of fur.

"Kyuubi, you were pregnant?"

"Yes kit, and now your have four brothers and sisters."(1)

He sat down, smiling and looking at them. They were adorable, all colored differently. The first being crimson-orange like his mother, the first girl was black, the second boy an orange and black, but the last seemed surprising. She was a bright golden-yellow color, and obviously the runt of the litter.(2)

"Did you name them yet?"

Kyuubi looked up from staring at the pups to Naruto's oceanic eyes,"All of them were named, but I saved her for you, so you name her."

Naruto smiled,"I've got the perfect name, right, Hoshiko?"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto,"So what'd you name the other ones Kyuubi?"

"Yuuto, the first boy, Aiko, the first girl, and Sayomi the second boy."

"They have the perfect names," Naruto gleefully said.

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

They all had a perfect family. Four little pups to watch and take care of. Kyuubi rarely had to get up since Naruto was there almost all the time, although she did like to leave for awhile sometimes. It could get tiring having to take care of them. And she liked being able to sit outside from time to time.

Naruto couldn't wait until they were big enough to open their eyes, he wanted to see what color Hoshiko's eyes would be the most. Then there was Sasuke, his precious lover. Always there for him, always will be. They felt they couldn't be happier. and to them, their dreams became a reality.

Owari

_**SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSasu**_

_**I wanna cry!! It's over!! -Is actually really close to the brink of tears IRL- I thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story. I'm going to miss writing it, and I hope the ending was cute and fluffy. I had a mental that Shishui had gotten Kyuubi pregnant while she was captive (with another male fox) and it had been awhile, so I figured Kyuubi could tell Sasuke and surprise Naruto. And i'm sure you guys are probably curious as to what their names mean. Well i've translated them.**_

_Hoshiko (Girl Name) - Star __**(Hoshi also means Star, but this is for guys.)**_

_Sayomi (Unisex Name) -__Night Born Beauty; Little Night Beauty_

_Yuuto (Boy Name) - Gentle Big Dipper_

_Aiko (Girl Name) - __Beloved One; Little Love_

_(1) - Since Kyuubi's been with him so long, obviously she'd consider Naruto like her own pup that's grown up. So that's what she means by 'you have four brothers and sisters'._

_(2) - Since Naruto is short for his age, but still a moderate height. And he started out the shortest.. So I think you guys get my reasoning for this._

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Well, I guess it's time to finish my other fics now aswell! Thank you all! Hope you read some of my other fics!**_

_**.:Yuki-Kage - Sama:.**_


End file.
